Anti-Pasta: Dont Stop Til They Drop
by JustAnotherProxy
Summary: Because of that night, Ross has vowed to kill the creatures responsible for his loves death. To his surprise others out there feel the same way he does and they form the "Anti-Pasta Breach" He and everyone else will not stop until every last one of the Creepypasta, Proxies, and Slenderman himself is dead! Contains blood, gore, massive character deaths.
1. Prologue

_**Chapter One: Prologue**_

* * *

Blood coated the walls and stained the floors. The smell of death was thick in the air as was the feeling of hopelessness. There was no escaping their faith they were all destined to die in the old abandoned building. Destined to be forgotten like every other horror, folklore, and nightmarish creature that was once loved.

Slender slowly stood trying to work out the pangs of ache and hurt that was hitting his back. He tried to raise and sheath his tendrils but the long extremities refused to retreat as they twitched with each aching pulse that came and went sporadically. The faceless man turned to the remaining team his nonexistent face held the expression of sadness. He knew his proxies and fellow Creepypasta were trying their hardest to fight and it was obvious that everyone has lost their will and confidence.

"We will get out of this...we haven't lost yet." Slender said his tone encouraging. Jeff looked up at Slenderman his unblinking eyes a reddish pink as he clutched a bloody tattered gray and black scarf close to his chest. Jeff opened his mouth to say something but his words were lost in his throat and he could only manage a choked squeaky noise as he shook his head, hanging it in shame so his long black hair hid his snow white face so no one could see his tears.

"What's the point of continuing? We're already dead...we can't win against this madman..." Gold said his wispy echo of a voice like a lazy breeze in the summer. "Just look at what he and his team had done to the others!" Slender didn't say a word he knew their situation and he knew that they had lost a lot of good Pastas and Proxies he didn't need Gold to remind him. He contemplated their odds and tried coming up with a solution.

But he found none.

"Slenderman?" It was Jeff who had spoke, he sounded scared and unsure which was unusual for the cocky and arrogant killer "What do we do?"

"I..." Slender turned to them, his shoulders slumped his tone coming out exhausted and defeated "I don't know...I don't know..."

* * *

 ** _More to come..._**


	2. Ross Van Arch

**_Chapter Two: Ross Van Arch_**

* * *

 _"The police are still investigating the suspicious murder of five teenagers who were found dead yesterday morning in Grand Park Avenue just outside of Mullington. Now the victims have all been murdered brutally with an axe. From the wounds on each victim Forensics say this was most likely a hate crime. So far only piece of evidence investigators have is this odd symbol. It's a circle with a X through it. We believe it to be a calling card, though we also believe it to be another Copycat for we seen this symbol in the other murders that have taken place this week. Jane Walker KXVF Morning News."_

The TV was turned off as a young man turned away from it crossing his arms "You see that...We can't keep letting young people die!" A sudden thought crossed his mind "Who was responsible for guarding that area!?" He stepped from behind his desk "Was it you John?" He pointed to a graying man in late forties "Smith was it you?" He pointed to a young blonde teen "Jason you?" He said storming over to the burnett who began to cower slightly "Sir I..." "It was Evan, Ross er I mean sir...he was supposed to station there but he claimed he couldn't do it...he said something about a strange creature staring at him from the trees. He said it looked like a furless dog man hybrid. He mentioned it looking like it was hurt but he was too scared to help it." someone said from the back of the room.

Ross straightened up from having bent over Jason, he ran a hand through his shaggy dark brown hair. He turned away storming back to his desk and collapsed into his rolling chair. His hands covering his face as groans "Evan...you coward..." Silence washed over the small group of men and women as Ross struggled to come to terms with what was just said. "Okay...here's what we're going to do. From now on we'll work in double shifts, there will two squads on the stations. Each team consisting of three people." Ross sat up lowering his hands to the table "Do I make myself clear!"

"YES SIR!"

Ross Van Arch was a college student at Stickler University who was studying to become a Private Investigator. He had three years of college already under his belt when he met Elizabeth a young woman who was aspiring to become a kindergarten teacher. They had met during a football game. They slowly became friends which soon moved onto dating. The two dated for ten months before Ross popped the question one night over dinner. They married after they both graduated and had plans to have children. Ross and Elizabeth had moved to a quiet neighborhood in Washington and had three children; a five year old boy named Isaac, and ten year old twin daughters named Liu and Alexandria. Ross loved them very much and he valued every moment he had with them.

He just hated that the time they had together was cut short.

 _It was late, around nine or ten o clock when Ross had finally managed to get his children into bed. They spent the day at an amusement park, the movies and finished the night at a local Pizzeria. Needless to say the family was exhausted from their day of fun and they all looked forward to a good nights rest. "Alrighty now, you're all tuck in nice and snug right?"_

 _Ross asked Isaac as he patted the blanket. His son nods as a smile crossed his face "Daddy don't forget Lion likes to sleep in my bed too." He said turning his head in the direction of a stuffed polar bear sitting on the boys desk "I know." Ross said gently as he fetched the bear. Laying the toy down beside his son he kissed good night "Sleep well champ." "G'night daddy I love you."_

 _Ross nods as he turned the lights off and closed his sons bedroom door making his way to his daughters room he could see light spilling from underneath their closed door and he knew that that meant they were awake. He stood outside the door and listened to them giggle and talk excitedly about something they saw on TV. He listened a bit longer before knocking on their door which made silence fall on the other side and the lights to be turned off "That's better. See you two in the morning." He turned away making his way to his room so he and his wife could spend some time together before they too fell asleep._

 _Ross collapsed heavily into the bed wrapping an arm around his spouse pulling her into a hug sighing happily "The kids asleep?" Elizabeth asked in a soft yet mischievous tone "Yup. It's just you and me now...what shall we do?" He asked caressing her neck and shoulder. "We could play a little games of..." she leans in close to Rosss' ear and begins to whisper what she had in mind this made Ross grin as his eyes widen with joy._

 _"I like that game."_

 _Two thirty in the morning and the entire Van Arch establishment was quite. The only sounds were that of cricketers, the occasional dog barking in the distance, and the gentle breeze blowing over the home. Each member of the family blissfully unaware of what was lurking outside their home. Like shadows in the grass the newcomers moved about undetected as they advanced to the house._

 _"This one? Is this one good?"_

 _"I don't know...let's just try it."_

 _"I have a bad feeling about this..."_

 _"You always have a bad feeling...not surprised seeing that you're a neutral Proxy." "Will you shut up! We're gonna get caught!"_

 _The soft whispers of the group caught the attention of the family dog, Toothy a massive husky. Toothy growled as he got to his paws, his hackles raised as his ears fold flat against his skull. He to moved quickly and quietly undetected by the others. Only when he was right under them and gave a sharp bark did they noticed._

 _"Oh a doggy! Cute doggy!"_

 _One of the voices sang happily "Hey doggy d-do you want a friend?" Toothy growled barking ferociously as he jumped up and down attempting to bite the intruders. "You like causing a ruckus now don't ya!?" Toothy stopped barking as he turned around his growling not letting up as he was now nose to nose with another dog. The other dog was also a husky, a much bigger and broader one at that. Toothy didn't back down despite being out sized "You're not very good at being a killer guard dog are you?" Toothy continues to bark and growl._

 _He was too focused on trying to threaten the new dog he didn't notice another being approach "Can I kill this mongrel now? He's giving me a headache..."_

 _"Eh why not." The bigger husky didn't have to be told twice, it sprung forward it's mouth opened wide... Ross awoke to the sound of Isaac giggling and laughing, he rolled over glancing at his clock it was three in the morning far to early for the boy to be awake. He swung his feet over the bed and made his way to his sons' room. He was about to open the door when he heard another unfamiliar voice in the room with his son._

 _"Why...that's a good idea...but it can only be out little secret m'kay?"_

 _"Okay!"_

 _Ross opened the door fearing that a man had broken into their home, he glanced around but only saw his son sitting on his bed with a pile of small colourful candies near him._

 _"Son...who were you talking too?"_

 _"Laffing Jack!"_

 _"Lau-Isaac where did you get those candies?"_

 _"Laffing Jack gave 'em to me."_

 _Ross was at a loss who was this Laughing Jack surely he couldn't be an imaginary friend because imaginary people couldn't conjure up candy. He decided to worry about it in the morning. He scooped up the candy and tossed it into the waste bin "Isaac get back to sleep...you...you can play with Jack again in the morning."_

 _"Kay daddy."_

 _After doing a quick sweep of the house Ross returned to bed. Isaac waited for a moment or two before sitting up "Laffing Jack?" He whispered "We can play our game now!" He said excitedly. Laughing Jack appeared in a plume of thick black smoke. His long arms lifted as he did a small bow "Your wish...is my command." The ghoulish black and white clown said in a dark cynical manner. He stepped forward and laid the down flat on his back. He summoned snakes to wrap around the childs' limbs cackling all the way. "You like magic kid?" A nod. "Well try this trick on for size!" Laughing Jack opens his mouth wide as he reached deep down into his throat and pulled out a revving chainsaw, he licked his lips with his snake like tongue before turning to the boy "I gotta admit kid you should of 'saw' this one coming because we were only 'half' the friends we could've been!" Laughing Jack burst out laughing at his horrible puns before he sent the chainsaw down and through the small boy splattering blood everywhere! Isaac tries to scream out in agony but is silenced by Laughing Jack stuffing colorful clothes in his mouth._

 _He proceeds to pluck out the boys entrails and tossed them about the room only keeping the kidneys for a certain masked friend. Not feeling satisfied with his work LJ plucks the boys eyes out and fills the empty sockets with candy. Isaac withers in agony as he takes his last dying breaths he turns to the monster that has slain him. "Been nice playing with ya kiddo! But now I gotta go play with your sisters." The black smoke appears once again and that was the last thing the boy saw before his eyes lost their light and his chest no longer rose._

 _Ross shifted in his bed his paternal instincts screaming for him to wake up, to go check the children but he somehow convinced himself that they were safe that it was all in his head._

 _Meanwhile Alexandria and Liu were awoken by the sounds of booted feet walking through the hall and the slow metallic dragging of a heavy object. "Do you think it's dad?" "No...daddy doesn't have any boots." The twins suddenly jumped when their bedroom doorknob began rattle violently. They watched in horror as the knob turned and with baited breaths they waited for the other to enter. Yet to their surprise who ever it was trying to get in failed to open the door as they mumbled something._

 _They tried the knob again but from the sudden clicks the knob gave it meant that their hand kept slipping. To the girls surprise the intruder began calling for someone, someone named Masky. Another voice was heard, Masky possibly, on the other end, it sounded soft but gruff and mean at the same time. The door opened and footsteps were heard running away. But at the doors entrance stood a boy how was bent over slightly with their head tilted slightly toward their left shoulder. They wore big orange goggles and had creepy smile._

 _"H-Hi...sorry about that earlier i-it was hard to open your door with w-wet hands." He said in a sing song voice he walked forward and the twins could see what caused the dragging sound. He wielded two massive axes. "My name's T-Toby." He said with a sharp jerk of his head. "If y-you want I can let you two live if and only if..." Toby stopped talking his eyes narrowed behind the goggles as he heard the girls giggling "Wh-What's so funny!?" He growled. The girls simultaneously said in a mocking tone "You move weird...your like a broken robot...Ticci Toby! That's what we'll call you!"_

 _Toby felt his lips twist into a smirk from behind the cloth over his mouth. With no warning Toby lifted hiss axe and brought it down onto the Liu who was on the left of him and closest. The little girl didn't have time to scream as she was killed instantly with the permanent look of horror stuck on her face. Alexandria screamed as she scrambled out of bed trying to escape. She managed to get out of the room and into the hall but was cut off by a figure in a orange hoodie. She gasped in horror as she caught glimpse of the newcomers face, it was entirely black yet it had red glowing eyes and a red mouth. "Please don't...just don't run...try and understand." He said pushing her back to her room "You said something mean...He isn't a bad guy..." Toby smiled with pure excitement when he noticed that the orange hoodie proxy had brought the girl back "Thanks Hoodie!" Hoodie didn't say anything he turned away to find find his partner._

 _"You know I WAS going to l-let you and your sister live because I had a sister that I l-loved very much before she was..." Toby began to jerk his head as he dug his fingernails into his forearm clawing at it violently till he bled "Lets just say I loved her and I di-didn't kill her. But you and your sister said something that made me mad." He towered over the cowering girl who was begging him not to kill her "Bye bye!" He said gleefully before he struck her down with several blows to her back. Elizabeth awoke feeling that something isn't right in the house she sat up listening for a moment trying to figure out what exactly wasn't right._

 _"Ross wake up...I think there is something wrong with the kids." Ross groans but gets up nonetheless he didn't want to admit it but he felt it too he just tried to ignore it. He exited the room and made his way to the back bedrooms. Whilst Ross investigated the back rooms Elizabeth got up because she heard crying. Curious as to who it was that was crying she went to go see. She cautiously exited the room unaware of the creature that snuck past her and entered the room via climbing on the walls. She turned the corner and enter the living room. She stepped onto the white plush carpet making her way to the guest bathroom. The door was half open which allowed light to spill out of the opening. Stepping closer she could hear sobbing like someone was in pain. Thinking it was one of her children she called out "Honey...are you okay?"_

 _The sobbing ceased and was replaced with laughter "Yes mommy...I'm okay." She didn't recognize that voice. She pushed open the door and saw a young boy with long black hair donned in a white hoodie with black pants. "Hey can I ask you a question?" the strange boy asked. Not waiting for an answer he asked "Aren't I beautiful?" he turned around facing the woman, she trembled at the sight of his face. His snow white skin, large unblinking black rimmed eyes, and the grotesque carved smiled made her scream. The boy dashed at her tackling her to the floor. Placing a hand over her mouth he whispered "Shhh...just go to sleep!" He pulled his knife out of his hoodie pocket and carved a smile into her face. Elizabeth screamed and thrashed as the boy pinned her down. Though she managed to throw him off by jabbing him in the stomach and bucking him._

 _Staggering to her feet Elizabeth limped away weakly calling to her husband. "You shouldn't have done that!" The entire living room burst into flames engulfing everything from the carpet to the curtains as the hot licked at the walls. Eyes widening Elizabeth froze in place as a statue seemingly surfaced from thin air. It stared at her it's ice blue eyes locked with her green ones. A laugh rang out from above as the flames intensified. Paint began to peel and glass shattered all around "Ooo 're 'oo wha do oo wan'!?" She screamed her mouth failing to from words properly due to the pain._

 _"Oh c'mon it doesn't hurt that bad. No really, I could speak totally fine when I did it."_

 _"But weren't you crying Jeff?" Jeff snorted out of amusement "Crying tears of joy BEN I don't know why I waited so long to do that." BEN smirked from within his statue "That's what they all say." Jeff was about to say something when he noticed Elizabeth had escaped "Uh...where'd she go?" Elizabeth ran up the stairs only to collide with another being, the force sent the other backward and she went toppling down the flight of stairs. It was Toby who the lady had smashed into, he peered over the railing curiously and when he noticed her mangled form on the ground he hid behind his axe "S-Sorry." He said. Ross stepped into his sons room and was hit with the heavy smell of blood as the color drained from his face. The site of the room caused his stomach to churn and his body to go numb._

 _"My poor baby..." He stepped closer to the body of his son and he covered his mouth with his hand as tears stung his eyes when he gently touched the face of his dead child. Disgust washed over him when he noticed that his child had candy lodged in his sockets. "Where did you get those candies?" "Laffing Jack!" Laughing Jack...Laughing Jack! This Laughing Jack did this to his son. He felt hate fill his stomach as he cursed himself for not staying with his son, at his son didn't die in vain he had a name for the police. He straightened himself as he stood his hand lingered on his childs face "I'm so sorry Isaac...I'm so sorry." His mind immediately went to that of the twins. He raced out of the room and dashed to his daughters wishing that they would be alright hoping that they were alive. He found that their door was open and he could see blood coating the floor and sheets._

 _Not daring to step any further he knew his daughters were dead but part of him was hoping it was all a bad dream. He inched forward taking baby steps wanting to hear his children call out to him, wanting to see they run to him. From the doorway he could see the decimated bodies of his children each hacked to the point where they weren't recognisable. It reminded him of a song he heard as a child about a woman named Lizzie Borden._

 _He wanted this to be a nightmare, his eyes filled with tears as he stepped into the room The extent of their wounds fully visible now. To his horror who ever it was that committed such a crime he could see they clearly hated Alexandria for suffered the worst blows. He stepped back and raced to his room to phone the police. He was unaware of the smell of smoke and fire emitting from downstairs. He noticed a lump in the bed draped in the blankets he knew his wife would be broken over the news of their dead children. His hands shook violently as he tried tapping the numbers of the police into his phone, he knew he sounded hysterical as he told the operator about the situation and he knew that the police thought him to be mad as he retold the story though relief flooded him when he was told that they were on the way._

 _He ran to his wife's side and shook her "Honey wake up...we have to go...we...the kids...our babies are dead..." He said in a broken sob as he collapsed over her hugging her tightly. He felt movement under him but something struck him as odd why did Elizabeth react to the news of their children? "Elizabeth?" 'Elizabeth' wiggled in the sheets as a wrinkled pale brown hand snaked from underneath the sheets. The hands were large and thin but as 'Elizabeth' pulled the sheets down Ross screamed!_

 _He leapt back, his back against the wall as he stared at this creature that wasn't his wife. It looked like a man-dog hybrid without fur, it looked twisted and mangled as if it had been hit by a speeding car. It climbed out of the bed and over to Ross, the creatures eyes glowed like a cats and it took every nerve in Rosss' body to not flinch. "What are you!?" He managed to scream out._

 _"Are you Laughing Jack!?"_

 _"He's the Rake..." Ross jumped at the new voice he twisted around only to see a dead boy floating in his doorway without arms and legs his being was gray and black in color as black tears ran from his eyes. "Who are you!? Are YOU Laughing Jack!?"_

 _"I'm dead..."_

 _Ross jumped up causing the Rake to hiss and slash his stomach with its long claw like fingers. Ross yelped in agony as he withered to the ground "You're wife is dead...your children are dead...you're all alone..." The ghost said his voice lacking emotion. "You're the sole survivor and what will the police say when they find out that you're the only one and everyone is dead?"_

 _"I'll tell 'em-"_

 _"What? That Laughing Jack, the Rake, and whoever else is here did it?" the ghost said. Ross nods "That's funny...do you think they'll believe that story?"_

 _Another nod._

 _"Here's a secret...the last man to blame Laughing Jack is currently in a Psychiatric Ward charged with murder of his six year old son." The ghost boy looked toward the window as the flashing of blue and red lights swirled in the night sky._

 _"Who are you...what are you!?"_

 _"Who are we? What a simple question that has an answer far to big to be answered..." Ross jumped at the sight of his dog. "Toothy?"_

 _"Tsk. In your dreams...You ask us what we are. Here's your answer." The massive husky walked forward it's head held high as each step it took emitted power like a kings stride. "We are the creatures that lurk in the dark. We come from the deepest darkest parts of mans mind and heart. We are what you can never achieve to be, we are the embodiment of people's nightmare and their darkest desire. We will never die. We can not die. We are the creatures that go bump in the night, the ones you hear but cannot see."_

 _As the husky spoke it's appearance drastically changed, it went from being black and white to red and creamy yellow. It's pointed ears flopped to the sides of its head as the ocean blue eyes turned a sickly yellow. The snout stretched as it's mouth widen and large human-like teeth filled it's mouth. "Spread the Word!"_

 _With that said the police burst into the room "Freeze!" they shouted as their guns were trained on Ross "I'm not the one you want it's the-" he trailed off noticing that he was the only other being in the room. "Where did that dog go!? Where's the dead boy!? The Rake!?" He shouted all this as the cops dragged him out of the house, as they walked through the entrance he noticed that there was firefighters battling the flames and a black bag over a figure on the floor._

 _They questioned him about the events though he swore up and down that it was Laughing Jack, a dead boy, a smiling dog, some creature call the Rake. But the police had him handcuffed claiming him to be a madman and he was enlisted to the mental health facility._

 _But that was just the beginning of Rosss' story._

* * *

 ** _More to come_**


	3. The Creepy Family

_**Chapter Three: The Creepy Family**_

* * *

Despite being in the early hours of the morning the forest still held a dark and menacing appearance. Tall black leaf barren trees towered over the dead gray grass as fog cloaked the forest in a eerie veil giving the landscape a haunted vibe. No one dared to enter the woods for everyone had their own theory as to what exactly lurked in the forest.

The youth however claim that the legendary Slenderman dwelled in the woods because the forest that the game takes place in is based off the same woods in their town. Despite that teenagers love exploring the forest especially when Halloween rolls around. Those brave enough who had ventured deep into the woods claimed to have stumbled upon a large mansion that appears to be abandoned.

They claim that the windows on the upper levels are shattered and that the mansion is Gothic in style with smoky grayish black bricks. They say that vines and leaves litter the outside walls of the mansion and that it looks hundreds of years old. Yet many deny even seeing the mansion. But they admit to seeing several pages of missing children posted on the gate that boarders the forest.

Making the legend seem far to real to be a childrens bedtime story and making children not want to stray to far from home.

Against the popular belief of the mansion being abandoned it was teeming with life! Within the old building the residence were slowly waking up or were already readying for their day. Sally ran up the stairs giggling clutching her stuffed bear in her right hand and in her left was a sealed glass jar with a red fairy inside.

"Sally give that back!" BEN shouted angrily as he flew over the little girl hoping to cut off her exit. Yet Sally only stuck her tongue out at him making the ghost furious. BEN flew faster going through walls and other Pastas who were in his path sending chills through them.

He watched Sally before teleporting. Sally ran to her room slamming the door shut laughing excitedly feeling that she had finally won against the other young Pasta.

"You shouldn't have done that!"

Sally jumped and gasped horrified at the sight of the green clad boy. BEN stood before her his arms crossed and cheeks puffed out "Give me back my fairy!" He snapped anger making his eyes flash and embers spark from his hands.

"Make me!"

BEN was smart he knew from previous attempts to get his stuff only lead to him getting in trouble. He simply grinned as he once again teleported calling for Slenderman. Sally stiffened her eyes widen with fear of being lectured, she was used to being the tattle-tell! She loved playing innocent and smiling maliciously as the other cowers in fear and shame in front of the faceless man.

She rushed out the room and into the hall shouting begging BEN to not tell "BEN I'm sorry, I'm sorry please don't tell Mr. Slenderman!" She wailed.

Bolting down the stairs she rounds the corner into the kitchen where she sees BEN pretending to cry as he childishly rubs at his eyes. Towering over the boy was Slender his long thin fingers rubbed the boys back as he turns his head to Sally.

"Sally!" His deep and powerful voice boomed throughout the room causing the little girl to hide behind the wall only peeking out when the windows cease their rattling. "Sally come here." His tone is demanding and Sally slowly inches forward as shame fills her, the stinging of tears blinds her as she stands in front of the other.

"Sally why did you take BENs' fairy? You know that you don't like it when others take your belongings so don't take theirs." BEN stood grinning, finally Sally was going to be punished like how he often is. Grounded for a week without any killing.

"I know...I'm sorry BEN...I just wanted you to play with me." Sally said sorrow laced her words as she shuffled where she stood "You don't play with me anymore...and I miss us playing." BEN rolled his eyes he knew it was all a lie and no way Slender would fall for that "Is that so? Well for being honest and cooperative you can play..." BEN felt his jaw drop "and I'm positive BEN would love to play you too, won't you BEN."

BEN coughed "But I...fine." He growled "But we're not playing anything girly, we're playing what I want." BEN said as he began to levitate "Don't worry Benny it's going to be fun!" Sally chimed as she skipped out the room. BEN paled "Don't call me Benny! I hate that name!" He shouted as he chased after the girl.

Slender heard the commotion of the kids fade away as they left the kitchen. He shook his head slowly softly laughing as he recalled the days of his youth with his brothers, how they were always bickering and fighting with one another. His older brother, Offenderman, always picking on him since he was the youngest. Extending his tendrils the haunt of folklore began to rummage his cabinets for ingredients to prepare for breakfast.

As he began to add flour and milk into a bowl as he whisked it skillfully he needn't to turn around to lecture his young proxy "Toby...put that away, you'll spoil your appetite." Toby, frozen in place with his hand hovering in the freezer on a box of chocolate chip waffles. His eyes wide unblinking as he tried to figure out how his boss knew he was there let alone knew that he was trying to swipe a tasty snack. "I'll just have one." Slender spun around his tendrils still working to make breakfast.

If Slender had a face his eyes would be closed as a seemingly innocent smile played on his lips, his tone was soft inviting almost as he bent forward with his arms folded behind him. "I assure you Toby, my meal will be most delicious. Piety waffles will not satisfy your hunger." Removing his hands from behind his back Slenderman pushed the axe wielding killer out of the kitchen.

Upstairs a heated debate over which gaming company was was taking place. Sonic exe. was locked with Gold, the dead trainer that Ross had met many years ago. The self-proclaimed god snarled as he balled his hands into fist "Sega is by far the best company. Anyone who disagrees with that fact shall suffer the same fate as my pathetic friends!" Gold however rolled his eyes "Oh please, if that was true your games wouldn't be as poorly rated as they are now."

"What did you say!?"

"Face it, no one is flocking to the stores to by a Sonic game. You're games are laughing stocks in the gaming world. Sonic 06 is like the Voldermort to gamers, you just don't speak of it. Unlike Nintendo. Nintendo is always dishing out games that people are looking forward to."

The demented Sonic laughed "Oh please, fans may love your game but how they reacted to the new Pokémon was hilarious! You seriously think your game is great?" Gold remained nonchalant his eyes half closed as if he was was going to fall asleep "I'm from Silver, from Pokémon Silver...you are referring to XY and possibly ORAS. I admit I know nothing about the new Pokémon but I can tell you this no matter what Pokémon won't be like Sonic 06."

The crazed hedgehog narrowed his eyes as he without warning threw himself at the appropriation who dodged the attack. Sonic exe. growled his hands clenched tightly as he was ready to swing... "Foolish mortal animal and ghost child...you all forget that among you is a true god...a being of such power that the creators tried erasing the existence of them but failed." Sonic and Gold turned around, before them was one of the most claimed to have been spotted characters to exist, Herobrine.

Herobrine narrowed his eyes and lifted his hands "As amusing as this qual is sad you all forget I'm the biggest thing since...I believe the phrase is 'sliced bread'. Minecraft is my dwelling place yes, a world entirely of cubes...but I'm the most sought after. There are a many videos claiming to have found me...all are lies. For if you happen to stumble onto me...you shant have the chance to speak of it." Sonic looked at Gold, both exchanged glances "Hey sorry about..." Gold said but the other shook his head "Nah it's cool...let's just go." The twosome quickly made their way out the room.

Leaving Herobrine alone in the room.

"Jeff give me back my mask you good for nothing Joker knock-off!" Jeff laughed as he raced out of the room of Jane the Killer. He had snatched her mask when he saw it laying on the bathroom counter as she showered. The black haired boy leaps onto the arm railing of the stairs using it as a slide to make his getaway faster. Jane stopped at the top of the stairs her hand pressed close to her chest to keep the towel in place as she chased the killer. She wasn't in the mood to play this childish game of keep away she had somewhere to be and Jeff acting like a spoiled brat was really ticking her off.

"Smile catch!" Jeff tossed the mask up as it spun in the air Smile Dog leaps up chomping down onto the item. He staggered forward shaking it happily as playful growls rumbled in his throat. "Drop it!" The words were loud harsh causing the dog like creature to freeze and his growls to cease. Smile turned his tail wagging slowly as he was face to face with Jane. She looked over the animal with her hands over her hips. Smile with his mouth fastened on the porcelain mask looked up at her his tail still wagging. "Drop it Smile Dog!"

Smile whined as he began to back up when Jane approached her hand out pointing to the beast "Bad Pasta! Bad Dog!" She snapped at him but this only made him back up even more. Jeff was laughing, he knew his dog wasn't going to drop something so easily and he always knew what Jane was doing was only exciting the dog. Jane stepped forward and Smile bolted to the left with the mask in tote!

He raced up the stairs and dashed into the Woods brothers room, his paws frantically clawing at the gray and blue carpet as he drags himself under Lius' bed. Footsteps caused the jpg to freeze his panting the only sign that he is under the bed. The footsteps grew louder and louder before they stopped near the bed "Smile, wha'cha doing under the bed boy?" Smile didn't move, he was relieved to know that it was Liu that had approached. Liu knelt down and touched Smiles' hind causing the dog to jump. Liu pulled the dog from underneath the bed and pulled the mask out of its mouth. He handed Jane, now dressed, the mask who was standing close by "Thanks Liu...your brother and his dog are the worst." She said covering her face.

Liu sighed as he stood he knew Jeff wasn't always like that he had changed. "If it's any consolation, Jeff used to be sweet. He was kind and caring before the move and the accident."

Jane rolled her eyes behind the mask mumbling to herself as she exited the room. Downstairs Slender had made the finishing touches to breakfast, calling out everyone he noticed Jane leaving. "My lady, where isn't that you are departing to hmm?"

Jane stopped briefly "I'm going to see an old. I'll be back around noon." She said smiling "I'll be fine." She said exiting the mansion.

"That mortal I trust her not." Slender turns to face his accomplice as the others gathered for breakfast "What do you mean?"

"Tell me, can you trust someone who is peaceful? Jane isn't like us she isn't a killer, she is hellbent on killing our own kind. No one with such desires shall be trusted." Slender glanced out to the long dining table is nonexistent eyes falling onto Hoodie.

"Now what do you make of Hoodie?" He asked, Hoodie who felt Slender staring at him cowered slightly causing Masky to glance over at his master. Herobrine rolled his eyes "Come now where have your senses gone? Hoodie may be peaceful, but you forget two things. One he's your proxy. Two he has Masky, he will faithfully follow you and Masky and do what ever bidding you see fit. We shant worry about pawns that are obviously not a threat."

Slender nods "What shall we do?"

Herobrine crosses his arms "We will have someone follow her..."

* * *

 _ **I do apologize if this chapter sucked...chapter threes for me are the hardest for some reason. And as always there will be more to come.**_


	4. Jane and Ross

_**Chapter Four: Jane and Ross**_

* * *

Ross pulled up to the portable classroom which worked as his HeadQuarters. His black jeep crunching noisily on the gravel that surrounded the building. Glancing at his watch he knew he had at least three hours before his guest arrived, shutting off the engine and gathering his two large duffle bags Ross made his way up the metal platform stopping only to unlock the door.

He turned the lights on and placed the bags on the long green couch against the wooden plank walls. He went around his desk pulling open draws rummaging through a few before closing one before opening another until he found the item he was looking for, a black notebook. He immediately began flipping through the pages till he reached a blank space and began jotting down that he had gathered.

 _"Mitch, a victim of an attack by another one of those THINGS. Reported to have moved in with his late brother when the attack had happen. Victim reports having his left kidney stolen but the attacker had stitched him up with the same precision as a doctor. The assailant wears a black hoodie with a blue mask. Goes by the name of Eyeless Jack."_

Ross sets the pen down and opened a filing drawer he takes out a manilla folder and a fat black maker the same ones shipping company use to label boxes. He labelled the folder 'Eyeless Jack', he stood and walked over to his duffle bag jerking the zipper open he pulled out a medium sized cardboard box and carried it over to his desk. Pulling out the contents he began sorting them, each being a photograph or crude drawing of the monsters that had been killing innocent people. He stopped on one photo, it was hard to see but he could make that the photo was taken in a bedroom but what disturb the man was what the image was of.

It was a being possibly a man, he wore a hoodie and a mask with large empty black eyes and black tears (they looked like tears) running from the sockets! "This must be Eyeless Jack." Ross said a grin forming on his lips "You don't look so tough...a good strong heavy bullet through your heart and head you'll be dead."

Using his rolling computer chair he wheeled over to the copier and made a copy of the image. He stood and took the copy of the Creepypasta and added it to the wall of maps, images, newspaper articles, sightings, and victims. He returned to his desk and began to sort and file what he had collected. It was ten o clock when he heard someone rapping on the portable door.

He didn't bother to look up but said in a gruff tone "Come in...it's open." The door clicked and with a squeaky moan the door opened. "You're Ross Van Arch right?" came a teenage female voice. This threw Ross off as he looked up to see the one speaking to him. The girl had long slightly wavy black hair, she wore black dress pants, a long sleeve white blouse with a pair of black strap up sandals (with no heel). What Ross found intriguing was the white china mask with black lips, eyes, and eyebrows that she wore over her face.

"Are you Jane?"

"Yes sir I am..."

"Okay Jane...tell me, how can you possibly be any help to me? You claimed that I should trust you yet how can I trust someone who hides behind a mask?"

Jane didn't say anything, she simply sighed as she ran her hand over the desk "Because...I know the extent of what Creepypastas are capable of. I seen first hand the powers they possess, the hate they harbour. I live with it everyday, I'm surrounded by it everyday." She lifted her hand to her face her fingers lightly touching the mask "I know why those creatures kill...Because...I'm one of them." Jane said flatly as she removed the mask.

Ross jumped to his feet so fast the chair flipped and crashed to the floor.

He had drawn his gun and aimed it at Jane ready to shoot her but she simply laughed "I'm not going to hurt you...I'm not going to hurt anyone...unlike them I don't kill...I try to save lives." Ross growled "How can I trust anything you say!? You just flat out told me that you are one of those things!"

"True you can't trust me...but do know this...it is true I'm a Creepypasta and I do sneak into houses but it is to warn people that the creatures of nightmares are out and about lurking for those foolish enough to leave themselves open." Ross wasn't buying it and Jane could see it play as day. So she decided to prove it to him.

She reached into holster that was strapped to her hip and pulled out her knife, she went to the door and tossed it out. Walking back to Ross she went behind the desk with her hands raised "Allow me to show you my story." Her fingers danced across the keyboard as she typed her alias into the search bar and with one click her story was displayed. "Everything you're about to read is more or less true..." Ross glanced wearily at the girl before picking up his chair and read the fairly long story, his face going through a series of expressions as he read.

When he reached a certain part Jane chimed in _"Dont go to sleep, you go to sleep you won't wake up."_ Ross finished he looked back at Jane who now seemed sad. She slowly walked toward to the wall with various images on it and sighed pointing to a blurry image of a boy with a hoodie "That's not him..."

"What?"

"That's not Jeff...Jeffrey is much thinner and shorter than what this image claims. He also wears a white hoodie, there aren't any symbols or pictures on it either and he doesn't wear jeans, despite being black his pants are dress pants...He was attending a party and only had dress pants to wear that day." Ross walked up to the picture glancing at it before looking at Jane who turned away so he wouldn't see her face without the mask.

"How...!?"

"I told you I live with them, and I made it my priority to defend people against them all not just Jeff. I want them all gone I just want to see Jeff disappear first."

"Did he really do...you know that to you?" Jane nods, she slowly turned and faced Ross the extent of what had transpired that night visible. He face was horribly burned, her eyebrows singed off, he skin a sickly white, he hair singed black. Ross was hesitant but with granted permission from Jane he touched her face, the texture was rough and he quickly pulled away. "This is why I am what you call a Peaceful Pasta...I don't want others going through what I did. No one should have to face that. I was beautiful, I had a life worth living, and if I knew helping that psycho was going to lead to this I would've let him burn."

Jane turned to retrieve her mask "So what is my first job?" She asked returning to his side. Ross cleared his throat trying to recover from what just took place "Um...right, your first job is to see which of these up here are genuine Pastas as you call them. Take the ones that are fake and just trash them." Jane nods and begins to scan the images that are displayed. She had to admit the so called "evidence of pastas" we're hilarious. Most of them consisted of cosplay or passerby that happen to look like the Pasta.

She took down a few more Jeff photos along with Slenderman, Toby, Liu, Clockwork, Hoodie, Masky, and everyone one else with a physical body. She knew she should mention to him about the other Pastas such as BEN, Tails Doll, and Gold seeing as they are videogame Pastas but are just as dangerous. When she finished she headed over to Ross her expression undetectable due to the mask "What shall we do know?" Ross looked up at Jane and motioned her to sit down with his pen in hand "You're going to come with me to meet two guys that dabble in this kind of stuff. They call themselves Hunters. I don't know much about your kind but I figure if you told everyone their stories at once it'll save us time and energy."

Hunters? The name sounded crude but she didn't care much "Where can we find these guys?" She asked.

Ross picked up his black notebook and stashed it in his trench coat pocket "We're going to meet them now. Go get your knife and meet me in the jeep...you know that big black vehicle out front."

Jane turned to him "I know what a jeep is, my dad had one. We're not all human but we're not stupid." She said sassing the older male as she walked out the portable.

Ross smirked shaking his head he knew he was going to love working with Jane, she was kind of like Elizabeth.

* * *

 _ **Question...should I throw two certain brothers who happen to fight demons and drive a black Impala, who also happen to have a trench coat wearing angel for a friend? Tell me in the reviews.**_


	5. Scourge and Kirkland

_**Chapter Five: Scourge and Kirkland**_

* * *

Jane and Ross pulled up to a diner that was halfway across town. It looked like it seen better days but it still had its visitors. Ross shut off the engine a climbed out of the vehicle followed by Jane. "Okay, so the two we're meeting are called Hunters, they deal in the paranormal."

Paranormal? Jane gave the older man a strange look "As in ghost?" She asked curiously. "Paranormal just doesn't mean ghost, it's also things like aliens, werewolves, vampires, etc. You know things that aren't normally seen on the streets." He explained "You're friends also fall in that category." Jane doesn't say anything as they enter the small diner, a bell tolling over head alerting everyone of their arrival yet no one paid any mind.

Adjusting his trench coat Ross glanced over the sea of tables, chairs, and heads for the men that was to help them. Jane glanced around wearily for some of the humans we're looking at her odd though some had the courtesy to look away while others locked eyes with her.

"Oooiii! Ya folks be Jane un Ross!?" Ross glanced behind himself before turning around there was a tall young looking young man with brilliant green eyes and shaggy brown hair. The man who called out waved to them gesturing that they come forward and sit at their table " 'ope you folks don' mind dat I ordered for da 'able." Jane shuddered at the thought of that loud energetic being a Hunter.

She looked up at Ross who simply approached the table sliding in first so Jane had free exit and entry at booth. When the two sat down they noticed that the accented male was the only one at the aside from them "I thought there was two of you...did I not hear you say that over the phone?"

"Oh no lad, ya heard correctly me partner is in da WC he'll be...oh look dere's me pal!" He said slamming his brown gloved hands down onto the table top. Jane and Ross turned to see a fairly short male walk up, he looked no older than twelve or thirteen. Unlike the taller male the shorter one had midnight blue hair styles in a emo cut. What Jane found interesting was his eyes they had that pale blue look to them like blind eyes have.

She wanted to know if he was blind or if he just had eyes like that but before she could speak the short boy basically cut to the chase "So what's the job this time...poltergeist? An exorcism?"

"Now don' go being rude! Ya gotta introduce ya-self...Allo poppet, me names Kirkland! And dis here is me sweet little broder Scourge." Scourge narrowed his eyes before sighing "You done? Back to the task at hand...what are we doing?" Ross cleared his throat "Remember the phone about those things I told you about...well I have more information on them." He said pulling the black notebook from his coat and passed it Kirkland who promptly opened the notebook.

"I also have someone who is familiar here with them...this is Jane." Kirkland grins "She's cute...ya a virgin Jane? You know like de sitcom Jane de Virgin!" The sentence made Jane blush she was thankful for her mask "She's a killer." Ross interjected "A...killer!?" Kirkland shuddered at the thought.

"More like Jane the Killer..."

"Stop acting like you're surprised...what normal person hides behind a mask?" Ross scoffed "Anyway she's on our side." Jane nods "I'm what you guys are going to be hunting. We're called Creepypasta."

"Creepypasda?"

"Doesn't sound scary, sounds like a Halloween noodle dish."

Jane chuckled "True the name doesn't strike fear into folks just by hearing it but the characters classified as this do. Some cause people to go to bed terrified but not all. I'm one of those. I protect people from the others, I'm a peaceful Creepypasta. I'm Jane the Killer." Scourge raised an eyebrow curiously and Kirkland nods "Tell us about these Creepypasta characters." Ross said leaning forward "I heard of them but I never knew they had a name and to be honest I don't know much about them except they kill and leave this symbol behind."

He said opening his notebook to the page containing to circle with a X through it." "That symbol isn't left by all of us, only the Proxies. The Proxies are from what we call the Slenderverse or Slender Universe. They are the ones that kill and leave that behind, the Slender Symbol. The rest of us have our own calling cards." "Whats it mean?"

"It just shows where he has been recently." Ross nods as he jots down the new information "Who can you tell us about?" Ross asked."

"Who do you want to know?"

"First one that comes to mind."

"I won't bore you with Jeff first, hrmm...Oh! BEN DROWNED."

"Ben drowned, was he a friend of yours honey?" It was the waitress who had come to deliver them their meals. She sat the various dishes down and another waitress passed out the drinks. "Is Ben going to be okay?" Jane was a tad bit annoyed. Why should they care about the ghost? "Yeah he's fine. Buh bye now." She said hoping that they'll leave if she is a bit rude.

The waitresses stood their a moment longer before taking their leave. "Anyway, like I was saying. There are Creepypasta based videogame characters such as Sonic EXE., Gold, Herobrine, and many more. The one I mentioned is from Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask...his name is BEN." Jane paused searching the faces of the men before continuing on "No one but BEN knows how he died aside from the obvious drowning." She said lowering her voice "However he died, his spirit ended up in the Majora's Mask 64 game. He goes and goofs around the players, appearing as a statue, or setting the little man you play as on fire often taunting you with "You shouldn't have done that" or "You met with a terrible fate".

Many claim he is also on Cleverbot." Jane said pushing a tomato around the plate with her fork. Kirkland seemed amazed "Ya sure 'bou dis lass?" Jane nods "The video game characters are all a bit cliche but don't underestimate their powers they are very strong..." Jane glanced around before leaning in "Perhaps we should get this to go...the other stories are too gruesome to mention here and not to mention people keep staring... over here."

Upon returning to the portable Jane told everything she knew about each and every proxy, and Pasta. She told them the gist of the story, what they looked liked, and their abilities, and their fears. Ross, Scourge, and Kirkland hung on every word. "Can you do one last thing for me...who's Laughing Jack...I don't remember his story being told." Ross said. The evident pain in his eyes hurt Jane she knew that look. It was one she had often...Laughing Jack was the Jeff to Ross. "Laughing Jack calls himself a 'Not so Imaginary Friend', he looks like a clown but he has long arms and a pointed black and white striped nose. In fact his entire body is black and white. He kills with his long black claws and he often leaves- Pieces of colorful candy?" Ross cut in looking horrified as Jane nods "How'd you know? Thought you said you didn't know his story?"

Ross shook his head "I don't know his story, that clown he...he killed my baby boy!" The rage in Rosss' voice was as clear as day as he gripped his head his shoulders heaving as he begins to shake "Its because of him that I am doing what I do. We shouldn't be losing our children to these monsters! To the creatures we tell stories about to them...the same creatures that we promise to protect them from." Jane felt horrible she didn't know what to say or do to help the pained man.

Wait.

"Scourge and Kirkland there is a website called Creepypasta with all our stories on them. Go there and read our tales to get a better understanding on us. Once you're finished go to St. Marshall Psychiatric Ward. There you'll find them man who also encountered Laughing Jack. He should be able to help." Jane said. Kirkland nods " 'ou heard de lady, we'll be back shortly." He said his eyes shone excitement as he nudged Scourge who soon stood up adjusting his dark green jacket and fixed the faux black and gray wolf tail that hung behind him "This is going to be a long night." He growled not looking forward to talking to a crazy man.

Once they left Jane turned to Ross exasperated "Are those two seriously the guys you were talking about!? A guy who looks like a crazy uncle and short angry emo who wears tails!? I think they are best fitted for a family reunion TV show than paranormal investigators." Ross simply pulled his laptop out from the the desk drawer and went to the mentioned website "And I thought you were some stage actress but I didn't say anything...I made judgements about you too but as the old saying goes judging a book by its cover. They may not look or act like it but those two know what their doing." Jane stayed quiet she knew she had to have faith in the those brothers. Ross looked weary "This site is creepy...I don't like this...Oh Jane, I want you to join me in our next meeting this Friday. The followers that are part of the group, we call ourselves the Anti-Pasta. What do you say?"

"I'll be there."

* * *

 ** _More to come_**


	6. Thursday

_**Chapter Six: Thursday**_

* * *

Many days had passed, each like the one before. Jane, making excuses to leave the mansion promising to return at noon only to return in late hours of the night. Many assumed she was playing her part with warning humans of the Pastas arrivals however many discredited this for its foolish to warn folks in broad daylight.

Jeff, being a pest teased and joked about Jane having a boyfriend, and she was off with him. Though no one saw anything wrong with being in love. Yet Slenderman and Herobrine knew it was something else. They weren't one hundred percent sure of what it is but they knew it was wrong.

It was the early hours of the morning, around three o clock when the booming voice of Slenders' rang through the speakers of the mansion that was fixed in every room. "Pastas and Proxies alike, all whom are old enough to kill, frighten, and scar mentally and physically please make your way to the meeting room."

Many groaned hating that they were awoken.

"Can you believe this...ugh, why the frick do we hafta get up at..." Masky glanced at the clock, it read '2:00 am' his eyes widen before moaning loudly "Its alright...I'm sure its for good reason." Hoodie said climbing out of bed grabbing his hoodie.

"That ain't what I'm worried about...its-"

"HEY MASKY! WA-WANNA KNOW SOMETHIN' FUNNY?" Masky banged his head against the pillow "Its him..."

All the residence of Slender Mansion filed into the hall as they sitting in various chairs, beanbag chairs, table chairs, stools, arm chairs, recliners, etc that were positioned in a semi-circle. Before them was Slender, at his side hovered Herobrine.

"Oi, ya got some nerve ol man...waking us up this early." growled Jeff as a yawn escaped him, Liu sat next his brother and nudged him silently scolding his sibling for being rude. But Jeff simply huffed rolling his eyes. "I assure you all there is a fair reason behind such inconvenience to your slumber...though it amuses me that the one who burned off his eyelids to prevent sleep is the one complaining about being awoken from it...contradictory isn't it?" Herobrine said in a mocking tone.

"Love you too..." snapped the killer. Slender simply hummed at the commotion and when he felt it lingered on too long he silenced everyone with his static. Silence washed over the room at once "Thank you...I assume you all noticed that the young mistress Jane is currently not attending our meeting."

"Not just the meetings, she has simply avoided training too." Eyeless Jack said in a matter of fact tone. "I noticed that too, and I'm sure we know she has been leaving early and sneaking in the house at night." Sonic exe. explained.

"Pi...Pika pi...Pikachu!" BRVR added trying to explain what it was saying through motions. "BR said "Jane has always been one we should watch out for...not because he she could kill us but because she hates us." Gold said solemnly.

Slender looked over at Herobrine "I told you Der Grossemann, everyone knows that Jane has traitorous traits it has to be as plain as that mask she bears. Even the untouchable mod said. "Even a rodent sees it."

"Quite..." He is silent for a moment before an idea flashes though his head "Listen, I will need two volunteers for the job."

"Do we get a reward?" Asked Jeff sitting up straight.

"No..."

"I ain't doin' it!" the bleached Pasta said folding his arms sulking in his seat. "No one even asked you you wide eyed black haired ghoul!" barked Masky clearly still hot over waking up early.

"You're turning hostile Tim, eat a Snickers!" Jeff howled out with laughter, his carved smile stretching further as a smile forms on his lips. Masky leaps to his feet but is held back by Hoodie "He's not worth it!" The shorter male said as Masky squirmed. Slender sighed clearly losing his patience.

"Listen, I called you all here because I need monsters to follow Jane, spy on her. See what she is up to." Everyone fell silent.

"What if we had the most normal looking go? That way she doesn't know it's us and we won't attract attention." BEN said trying to be helpful. "You're right...but who?"

"I-I'll go!"

"Sorry T.T. but you're a giveaway. Unless you can make your tics stop for while I don't see you going." Liu said gently.

Hoodie glanced around before raising his hand "Sir, me and Masky can go...Jane hasn't seen us without our attire and we'll blend in easily." Slender nods approvingly "Yes, tomorrow you'll be responsible for reporting back what you find out...Remember your names are Tim and Brian...don't fail me."

* * *

 _ **More to come**_


	7. Friday

_**Chapter Seven: Friday**_

* * *

The next morning while everyone was attending breakfast Jane was seen wearing a black dress, heels, silver necklace, and carrying a black handbag. "Where ya goin' Jane? A funeral?" teased Jeff causing the other boys at the table to laugh. "Good one!" snickered Smile as he lifted his paw high-fiving his master. Jane narrowed her eyes behind her mask "Oh very funny Jeff, you get an award...what's the big ego for? Are you compensating for something?" She asked twirling the bag before slinging it over her shoulder.

The boys at the table burst into an uproar laughing and teasing the young killer causing Jeff to turn a bright red as he became flustered "S-Stop laughing at me!" he squawks his voice breaking. Liu shook his head "Don't Jeff...you'll only make it worse." Liu said smiling around his drink.

"What!? Why ya smiling!? Some brother you are Liu!" cried Jeff as Jane glanced at the table, noticing that two Proxies were missing "Where's Hoodie and Masky?" She asked curiously. "How should we know? No one shares anything with anyone anymore..." growled Jeff his face still red.

The meeting room was filled with a variety of people both men and women. Each with a similar expression in their face, it actually scared Jane she wasn't sure if they would trust her let alone let her in the room or leave unscathed. From outside the room Jane could see the other members of the Anti-Pasta group from the window. Despite their expressions Jane could sense that they were good people. They were hurt, suffering, and they just wanted justice. And Jane planned on being the one to justice to serve it.

Ross turned to Jane "Just tell them what you told me, Kirkland, and Scourge. They're bound to believe you...not to mention you'll have me and the Hunters to back you up." "Ya l've ya got me and me bruder!" "..." Scourge didn't say anything but he did give a short nod, knowing that they were backing her up made Jane feel good, feel like she could convince them. Ross gripped the metal handle and pushed the heavy brown metal door open causing everyone to glance at him.

"Good morning everyone."

"Good morning sir!" Ross walked over to his desk standing behind it "Today we have special guests that will joining us in the meeting." He said calmly "They will be assisting us in the defeat of the menace that is Creepypasta...please welcome Kirkland and Scourge, Hunters of the paranormal." There was a brief applause as Kirkland waves to the members of the group whilst Scourge did a quick hair flip. "And our friend Jane..." Another round of applause.

Outside of the small building, Hoodie and Masky stuck up to the building their outfits nowhere in site to passersby they looked like a couple of teens up to no good. "Can you hear anything?" Hoodie asked nervously he feared being caught but Masky shushed him as he lifted himself slightly to see what was going on. But the windows were caked in dust, about a good twenty years worth making it impossible to see inside. "Tsk...let's go around the other way...there should be another window on the other side." Masky said.

"Why not just go inside?" Both proxies jump at the new voice, they spun around only to see BEN standing before them "BEN!? Who!? What!? Why are you here!?" Masky snapped in a gruff whisper but the ghost simply smirked "Same reason you're here, I wanna know what Jane is up to too." Hoodie shook his head "Sorry BEN but you'll give us away." BEN looked confused "How?" He asked, obviously confused. "You're a ghost, a haunt...you'll leave cold spots in the area. Jane will know it's you just by you entering the room." BEN looked down sadden "Oh yeah...I...I forgot...sorry guys." Hoodie quickly intervenes "But your idea about going in is a good one. It was better than what we had planned...right Masky?" Hoodie asked giving him a look that ment 'agree with me'. The proxy nods "Yeah...whatever."

BEN smiled happily, sure he wasn't able to go inside but he was thrilled to have given them an idea. The ghost soon teleports off and Hoodie and Masky head inside. "Well seeing that we have all had a few encounters recently I think that its-" Ross is cut off by the sound of the door opening everyone glanced at the newcomers and it took everything in Hoodie not to tremble "Sorry...me and my brother here we heard that this the Anti-Pasta group...we were wondering if we could sit in...our friends were killed a few nights ago by those things." Masky lied though using a soft near breaking voice and faking tears the group welcomed him and Hoodie with open arms.

Ross clenched his fist anger filling him though it wasn't directed towards the proxies "Of course you can the more of us the better chance we have at winning...what are your names?"

"I'm Tim and he's Brian...we were shooting a video when it happen...sadly the monster stole the tapes." "Well you'll get your revenge soon. Glad to have you on board." The Proxies sat near the back watching and listening. It was the older Hunter who decided to chime in "I dink it be time for me and my bro to tell ya how to be doin' da killing of da Creepypasta...ya I know apparently dats what deir called." Scourge lifted the end of the cord feeling the tip of it before feeling for the matching socket, once the projector was set up the brothers began the slideshow. The lights were turned off, blinds down, and the curtains drawn. The first to appear on the slide was Smile Dog.

"This is the photo that was tied to massive chain mail links and death. The image here isn't the real photo so looking at it ain't gonna hurt ya...The real image no one knows where it is. Dealing with Smile Dog will be difficult because it's often cloaking itself as a husky and us going around killing every husky isn't smart. Not to mention the fact it has the ability of hallucinations and driving you insane...my brother and I figured that it should be no different than a Hellhound. We will be providing you all with salt and salt filled bullets." Scourge said picking a carton of salt.

"Salt? How is that supposed to kill that that!?" A gruff old man snarled. Scourge narrows his blind eyes "Simple...did you forget that salt is mentioned multiple times throughout the Bible. A woman turned to salt for peering over her shoulder to see the town that she was leaving behind when God told her not to. Salt is pure and practically holy, using it on demons or demonic entities will stop them in their tracks." he said flatly. The old man stiffens and sighs feeling relieved when the boy backs away "Remember, sprinkling salt around the doors and making a circle around yourself will make it impossible for them to touch you." The next to appear was Sonic exe "Treat this one like you would the dog. I forgot to mention Holy Water" he lifts a small glass bottle with a cross on it up "this will work on the dog and hedgehog." Kirkland flips to the next slide this one being BEN.

"BEN is a ghost haunting the Majora's Mask game for 64. You guys don't have to worry about him, leave him to me and my brother. But if you happen to run into the ghost use this" he lifts up a cross made of iron "Iron is harmful to ghost and once again demons. Using this will harm BEN, Smile, Sally...who is another ghost, and the hedgehog..." he said placing the cross down. Kirkland noticing that Sally was now on the screen he took over "Dis is Sally. She was well...she was a little bitty girl about six or eight...one of dos when she was raped and killed buy her uncle. Like me bruder said iron will keep her at bay."

Scourge sighed "Are there any other ghosts left?" Kirkland flipped the next slide "Its Laughing Jack." Ross tensed up at the name "Well how do you kill him?" Kirkland bit his lip "Well, here's da ding laddy, Laughing Jack he isn't a ghost, human, nor is he demon." "What are you saying he just manifested from thin air!?"

"More or less..." Scourge said crossing his arms "You see, we went to the man who saw the thing. He didn't want us to think him crazy but he said that his son hand an imaginary, who turned out to be not so imaginary."

"We're callin' him the Not-So-Imaginary-Imaginary-Friend!" Kirkland added causing the black haired boy to roll his eyes "Anyway, he explained to us that he was experiencing ghost like activity...with things being moved about, items vanishing or strange items appearing, and his son talking to no one." Scourge said fiddling with a lock of black hair "He also mentioned that he had strange dreams of a old abandoned carnival that was playing Pop Goes the Weasel...it takes a dark turn when he sees horribly mangled and disfigured children with the clown in his dreams." Kirkland began speaking next his usual upbeat demeanor no nowhere in sight, his dark tone made making his Irish accent chilling "It didn't stop dar, many terrifying events took place after dat...to da point dey needed to spend da night wid da grandparents. One night da dad check on his son and found his guts strewn all over, colorful candy decorated the floor...da wee lad barely alive de attacker standin' next to da dad." Kirkland points to Laughing Jack "He says dat da ding had to could stretch his arms and summon whatever it wished...kinda like a clown version of Bettlejuice."

"The dad was fitting this thing, when it tricked him into killing his son...The old man is now rotting away in a nuthouse. But that isn't the story of Laughing Jack, like we said it was most likely created for there is a rumor of an old Jack in the box box that it came out of." Scourge said pacing "A boy named Isaac was the original owner of Laughing Jack and he would play with the thing." Masky and Hoodie looked tensed "H-How do they know?" Hoodie whispered but Masky didn't respond "It turns out Laughing Jack was originally a good...whatever it is...but over time as Isaac changed and grew older his personality caused Laughing Jack to adapt.

In other words Laughing Jack changes based on who he is with."

"That doesn't explain anything!" Snapped Ross as he charged at Scourge, grabbing the boy up by his jacket, lifting him off the ground all the while shaking him "I don't care about any of that I need to know how to kill him!" Scourge reminded unfazed by the tone causing Kirkland to intervene "We were getting dar." Ross glared at the Irishman and let Scourge go who dusted his jacket off "Like I was saying" his cold sightless eyes on Ross "We need that box...with it we can trap Laughing Jack once again and if not that exact box then a good replica. With it we can seal him back in the box and put seals on it. Our best bet is to burn the box."

Scourge smirked "Now here's the part I like..." he flipped to the next slide, this one containing; Toby, Kate, Jeff, Liu, Clockwork, Masky and Hoodie, Eyeless Jack, the Rake, BRVR, and every other living Proxy and Pasta "All you gotta do is stab these fools...they are alive they can bleed, stab in the heart, cut them to shreds and they are no more." Scourge grins though it doesn't last long "But there are two other beings out there that we can't destroy without the help of someone special...this is Jane everyone." Jane waved as she stood from the stool she was perched "Hello everyone, I'm Jane. I wanna say it's a pleasure to meet you all." Ross steps in front of Jane "But there is something you must know...Jane is a Creepypasta."

A uproar suddenly broke out along with uncertain murmurs, Ross raised his hand to silence everyone "Now listen here, she is on our side. She knows the terror of these things. Scourge and Kirkland know this to be true, the brothers nods "She was a good girl and tried saving Jeff before he became Jeff the Killer. He repaid her by..." Jane took off her mask revealing her horribly burned white face "Unlike Jeff, who escaped his burning snow white and nearly flawless...Jane is left like this...because Jeff is a heartless creep. Jane promises to kill the boy who did that her and protect us from them." Scourge said. The humans looked at one another "If you all don't believe me that's fine, but I'm here to help. I will what I can to help you achieve victory." Jane said softly.

With that everyone was dismissed to lunch, a small group asked Jane to join them for lunch which she accepted. Hoodie and Masky also went to lunch closely following Jane. They ended up at a pancake house and the boys sat near the group listening. To their surprise they were simply talking about girly things, they found out they they all had common interests occasionally laughing and squealing. Masky knew it was pointless to continue to listen. "Masky...what do we do?" Masky shook his head "Seriously...I don't know. Look for the time being we will continue to act as our old selves...and we'll report our findings..." Hoodie looked down at his plate "I don't want what they say to be true...We're invincible right?" Masky was a bit spooked why was Hoodie acting like this? Sure he was timid but not like this! "Whats wrong with you all of a sudden!? You forgot the Operator is on our team?" Hoodie shook he pushed his plate away and buried his head in his folded arms clearly upset "Hey...H-er Brian...it's going to be alright." Masky soon began tapping on his friends arm. A secret language they both came up with when they began working for Slenderman.

Tap. Tap tap tap. Tap tap. (You know that they stand no chance.)

Tap. Push. (The humans are weak. They will be killed easily.)

Hoodie gasped as he took in a shuddering breath, soft whimpers escape him making Masky tug him out of booth and out of the restaurant. Seeing Hoodie suddenly breakdown was new, the proxy never did that before making Masky question if they could die.

When everyone got back they began to discuss Slender and Herobrine.

"Herobrine is a videogame villain that was removed from the game, or so the creators thought. He looks like the character the player play as but he was pure white eyes. Like Sonic exe. Herobrine is another God Mode character, he hasn't a problem with killing or tricking you. Many gamers claim that they seen him or have pictures of him, to be honest I don't know if those are real or fake. But Herobrine is the type that lets himself be seen." Jane explained. "His story states that the one who noticed him first contacted the developer asking about the mod." Jane paused for moment "Thing is they said that he was never seen scripted into the game. It also turns out the name Herobrine is also linked with one of the developers who turned out to be a brother of Notch, though Notch says he had a brother but he was dead."

This caused everyone to fall silent.

"Slenderman is an old folklore back in Germany, he went by the name Der Grossmann, he stalks near playgrounds but only ones near a park. He takes children and those that do a certain thing, what it is exactly not even I know-

"BUT...but you work for him!" Shouted someone in the audience.

"Thats were you're wrong, I'm a Creepypasta. We get orders from Slenderman and live with him but he doesn't own us, he can't force us to work for him. Proxies are those who are bounded to him, he says jump and they say how high. He says kill they say who. Slender can kill his proxies and they can't complain." Jane began explaining that using a flashlight may temporarily stun the faceless man but it won't stop him. She then proceeded to tell everyone what his abilities were. All the while Masky felt tense. He couldn't take it anymore and he knew Hoodie couldn't either they stood and left making an excuse to leave.

Slender had to know what was said.

Only if they stayed they. They shouldn't have left. The fate that awaits them all is now sealed.

* * *

 _ **More to come**_


	8. Break the Rake

_**Chapter Eight: Break the Rake**_

* * *

Many days had passed since Masky and Hoodie had spied on the Anti-Pastas, while the Pastas and Proxies were discussing plans on how to take down the humans and Jane if need be the humans were training for the battle that was fast approaching.

It was a cold and wet October morning when the Anti-Pasta group made their move. Ross and Jane lead the group to their destination while the Hunters went their separate ways "You guys go on ahead me and me bruder gotta find where that BEN DROWNED is buried."

Kirkland said wiping his nose as he coughs slightly. Ross gave a quizzical look "What? What's that have to do with anything?"

"You'll see soon enough." Kirkland said climbing onto his motorcycle "Oi, Scourge we ought to be going!" he called to his brother as he grabbed the helmet off the handle, placing it on his head he said "Just remember what we taught ya...good luck mate!" The Hunters motorcycle roars to life as it takes off leaving a white plume of smoke behind in its wake.

Ross sighed his nerves rattled as the feeling of butterflies fill his stomach. He couldn't believe today was actually happening, today he was going to kill the monsters!

Meanwhile Herobrine paced about, something didn't feel right. He teleported high over the mansion his pure white eyes ghosting over the forest "I can't shake this feeling...that we're in absolute danger...be it the Aether giving me signs or just my heightened senses...I know that doom is for us...the inevitable." Herobrine said not looking over his shoulder.

Slender, who was behind him, he simply stood near the house his head high above the trees "Hmmm so, you sensed it too. I must say it came rather earlier than I expected. Those foolish humans think they can over take us now do they?" The faceless man said with a small laugh. "I wouldn't be counting my chickens before throwing my eggs* if I were you Der Grossmann...humans are crude unspeakable things that will hold out on showing you their just skins just to get what they want. Will play the role of the sheep mindlessly playing dumb before revealing that they are the wolf." Herobrine said turning to his comrade "I fear that no matter what we have coded in our minds we may be as a new server."

Slender didn't say anything, he felt his tendrils wiggle from behind him and lash violently out an invisible enemy "Have you whereabouts on Jane?" Slender asked his voice surprisingly calm. "Yes, but the news is simply one that isn't pleasant...I must though there may come a moment in this senseless war in which we will need to kill her." "That won't be necessary." "Pardon?" Slender didn't respond, instead he teleported shrinking down his sizing to that of normality. Slender walked briskly through his mansion watching the others sharpening their weapons and claws. The Rake shredded several curtains testing its nails, only to through Slender in a frenzy as he began mumbling about how expensive they were causing the strange humanoid creature to hiss.

Ross trekked through the foliage his heavy boots occasionally catching in mud or on roots but eventually they could see the mansion in the distance "Now how do we get all of those monsters out of the mansion and into the uh, what was it again?" "The Containment Breach...it's an old abandoned building left behind by the SCP. It was the building we were training at. And I think I have an idea on how to get them out and into the breach." Jane said calmly "But the creature I'm going to release you have to be careful with...don't feel sympathy for it." She ordered as she began to head to the mansion "Remember to use your flares also, we want the others to follow."

Ross nods as he watches Jane sneak up to the house, he presses two fingers to his ears and he radios in the others "Okay, guys get ready." Jane entered the house quietly and snuck about calling out to the one creature many fear seeing. With short whistles and clicks she soon heard the sound of long claws being dragged across the floor. She reached into the satchel she had on her hip and pulled out two dead possums, she lifted the animals and threw them in the direction of the sound.

The second the bodies hit the floor the Rake dropped down from the ceiling landing on all fours over the fresh-kill quickly devouring the corpses. Jane reached onto the bag once more and hurled another possum out the front door causing the beast to chase after it. "Now!" Jane shoud over the ear piece.

The Rake lifted its head at booming sound that echoes within the forest it. Crouching low to the ground it watched the trees, watching the movement from with in the forest. Taking a deep breath it smelled something more delicious than possums...humans. Jane watched as it raced into the forest, tossing the bag into the trash she ran calling for Slenderman and Herobrine "Help! Guys this is serious, the Rake it got out! It's loose in the forest!" The booming bass signaling the arrival of Slender rattled in Janes' ears as he made his presence known.

"What did you say!?" Slender boomed "The Rake is out loose I tried catching him but he was too fast...I saw human tracks out in the forest too...he's going to be caught again!" Slender glanced at Herobrine who was struggling to come up with a solution as well. "I have a bad feeling about this...I can't shake the feeling of foreboding." Herobrine said but before Slender could get a word in Sonic exe flew out the door calling "We can't risk getting caught again, that photo won't be the only thing to prove our existence."

He was followed by BEN, Gold, Eyeless Jack, and all the others in the mansion. They were determined to get the ally back, Liu stepped forward glancing at the leader and deputy "I don't wanna do this but I don't Jeff killing a innocent passerby..." Liu says softly, Jane glanced at the older brother and hooked her fingers around the scarf that laid around Lius' neck. With a quick tug and sharp gaps from Liu the scarf falls to the floor. Blue eyes turn to black his stitched mouth twisting into a cynical smile "Well isn't it good to be back" a dry laugh escapes the red stitched lips "Been awhile hasn't it grandpops? Man, don't I miss spilling and seeing blood staining the grass and dying my clothes..." it was now Sully speaking.

Sully placed his hand on the crowbar strapped to his hip "Now I if you excuse me I gotta get rid of some folks." Sully grinned and walked outside. Herobrine and Slender knew that Sully was very dangerous, far more dangerous than Jeff and they had to catch him. Both men glared at Jane, knowing she purposely pulled off the scarf knowing that makes Sully appear.

Jane watched as they chased after their clan. "Their headed your way." She radioed in. The Rake raced across the forest floor it's claws and feet ghostly over the land as if he was flying. Close behind were men their guns trained on him "Wait for it...wait for it...now!" The men station on either side of the creature began shooting each shot fired surprisingly hitting their target causing the Rake to stumble and slow slightly before vanishing into thin air!

"Sir it's gone..."

"Keep your eyes peeled...remember what Jane said, it will drop down from somewhere above."

"10-4."

Thud!

The driver of the vehicle screamed "Its right here!" With a quick swipe of his arm the one who radioed Ross pulled out a shard of iron, he was ready to plunge the shard into the beast but seeing it up close paralysed him.

His eyes wide as the Rake opened its mouth wide sharp fangs bared as a deep bubbling roar rumbled from its throat as it became a shrill scream. Without warning claws slashed the mans' stomach, throat, and face. Blood sprayed out like a exploded bottle of soda. The other snipers say this and began to frantically shoot, some hitting the Rake others missing. The vehicle who lost its gunmen decided to run down the beast.

He swerved the jeep around and slammed on the accelerator the vehicle successfully hit the target but it didn't do much except make it slower. "This is annoying...why can't we kill this thing!?" Ross approached from behind "Are you using the right bullet!? Kirkland made THESE for THAT!" He said loading his shotgun with pointed black bullets "You forgot the Holy Water, Iron, Silver bullet hybrid..." Ross lifted the gun and fired a shot at the creature sending it staggering backwards.

Jane ran up to Ross who fired another shot "You do it?" He asked "Yes, he's dying from the poison as we speak...I laced the possums so it was an easy task." "That's a good girl..." "And the others are on their way...we need to kill him inside the building to trap them there." Jane said, they could hear the howls and shouts of the others in the distance.

Ross shook his head "No we don't..." he walked up to the Rake who was spiraled on the ground withering in agony from the poison flowing through its body. It had enough in its system to kill thirty men. Ross lifted the machete he had on his back, raised it high over his head, and WHACK!" He struck the beast several times followed by shooting it four more. Jane and the young man near her said nothing nor did they reacted.

"Help me get it inside." Ross said flatly he could careless about the thing. The monsters felt nothing when they killed his family so why should he care when kills theirs? When the others arrived at the site of where the Rake was killed they didn't see him. "Where is he?" BEN asked looking around as the others searched the trees nearby. Smile sniffed the ground before a strange noise left his throat "Hey guys...look at this...its blood." he barked.

The others approached "You think it got hurt?" Gold asked looking around "I don't know...i thought it couldn't get hurt." Jeff snorted "Pika!" BRVR cried out pointing to a bloody trail that no one noticed, it led from where they stood to where they didn't know. "Lets go...BRVR use thunder to alert the others!" Ordered Jeff. BRVR growled but followed the command either way. Slenderman and Herobrine notice the tunderbolt and quickly make their way to it, they teleported and reappeared near the others.

It was Toby who spoke what everyone was thinking "What's up w-with this building?" The doors were open and they could see a creature on the ground inside, they knew who it was and they all entered the building ignoring both Slender and Herobrines' warning. Once everyone was inside Gold and BEN flew over to the figure on the ground, it was who they expected.

Laughter echoes off the walls the owner of the laugh hidden somewhere within the building "Like the home welcoming gift I left you guys? Shame I heard so many chilling tales on that thing I didn't think it was going to be so easy to beat." The more violent Pastas and Proxies looked ready to figjt, each tense as they gripped their weapons "Coward! Show yourself!" roared Kate as she stepped forward.

"I will...but not now...I'll only show myself to the one I hate the most...but for now it's time for you all to...oh why don't you say Jeffrey you know you're favorite line." Jeff growled his eyes darting left to right trying to figure out where the voice was coming from "How does it go again? Oh yeah, GO TO SLEEP!"

The doors slammed shut the echoe boomed throughout the building as if it was empty. And now the battle for their lives begin.

Who will be victorious, who will die?

* * *

 _ ***In Minecraft you toss eggs to spawn chickens, it doesn't always give chickens though* (I only clarified for those who don't play the game)**_

 _ **More to Come**_


	9. Sally is Free

**_Chapter Nine: Sally is Free_**

* * *

 _Ross Van Arch, a man who harbors great hate for the paranormal creatures known as Creepypasta. Many years ago, his wife and children were slaughtered brutally for their own fun. Since that day he has studied them, tracked them, learned what their abilities are, and most importantly how to kill them. Having successfully killed one with the help of Jane the Killer and a couple of Hunters, he has gotten one step closer to accomplishing his dream._

"Oh yeah, 'Go. To. SLEEP!'" Gunshots were fired from somewhere within in the room causing everyone to scatter in every direction like roaches when the lights turn on. "Is anyone hurt?" Slender asked using telepathy so whomever it was after them wouldn't hear. Various versions of yes was the reply "Well who was it that got shot? One of was bound to have been hit."

Slender replied sounding confused "Maybe they missed..." Toby answers back before glancing down at his leg feeling wet "Oh wait it was me." He said with a quick jerk of his head noticing blood bloom on his jeans. Static filled his ears making him feel dizzy but as soon as it came it left just as quickly. Slender knelt before him and ripped off his tie, tying it around Ticci Tobys' wound to stop the bleeding. More shots are fired and Slender raised his tendrils slightly like a dog who raises their hackles when feeling threatened "Listen everyone, here's my plan. We shall split up, teams if you wish but it's not a requirement. We need to not be together...for it shall increase our chances of losing. We shall now fit to kill this human and his accomplices...GO!"

With that everyone dispersed, the proxies however were hesitant but with a nod from Slenderman they too left. A group of three men each varying in height walked around the upper levels of the building. They had their guns strapped to their backs each just as nervous as the other.

"Do you think we'll run into one of those things?" The tall blonde asked.

"What do you think, Robin? We all ready saw one of them..." Robin looked down his expression grim when he suddenly froze "Did you hear that?" He asked glancing up and around the ceiling. "Its probably just a squirrel or the wind..."

"A squirrel, Dave!? You just got done saying that we saw one of those creatures and now you're dismissing a very plausible fact that it-Aaaagh!" Robin didn't get to finish before he was yanked back violently and tossed upward before vanishing into thin air. Dave and his lone companion took up their arms, looking through the scope scanning the ceiling.

A light crazed laugh echoes off the walls followed by a familiar tune playing but it sounded different. "That sounds...it sounds like the Hill Zone..."

"The what?"

"The Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog, man I loved that game." The music grow slightly louder chilling the men a bit "Hello, so you want to play with me?" Both froze they glanced around their guns trained on a target they couldn't see. The haunting laugh was heard once again when suddenly Robins' friend was taken his gun falling to ground as he screams when yanked up into the air and to vanishing.

Robin looked around shaking his gun rattled noisily in his grip. The light bulbs exploded one by one with loud pops leaving Robin soon standing trembling in the dark as he fumbled with his pockets trying to find the miniature flashlight. Once in his grasp he clicked the button turning on the light, behind him stood the demonic hedgehog with its head to the side and a crazed smile on its lips displaying a row of sharp teeth and glowing red eyes.

Feeling eyes on him Robin swirled around the light visibly trembling, sighing when he saw nothing there he turned around bracing himself for what was to come. But with his back to the darkness he could feel hot breath on his neck and the combing sensation of hands going through his hair caused him to yelp.

That's when he heard it, a soft whisper in his ear "You're too slow...wanna try again?"

Another scream rips through the building.

The sounds cause Hoodie and Masky, who was nearby to look in the direction "Sounds like Exe got rid of some vermin." Masky said coldly. He nudged Hoodie who quickly followed him. Both gripping their weapons as they trekked through the dark rooms, occasionally Masky would grip Hoodie, helping him maneuver in the dark despite not being able to see to well himself.

Masky suddenly stopped causing Hoodie to smash into him. Masky tapped his friend twice 'You hear that?' Hoodie listened he could hear the footsteps of another and the heavy breaths of...without warning Hoodie dropped down kicking Maskys' feet out from underneath him making him fall into his back.

A roar of a man came from where Masky was standing seconds ago, and Hoodie causally turned to the side causing the attacker to fall dropping their weapon just by the thud it made Hoodie could tell it was knife that had been dropped. Hoodie tossed his lead pipe into his other hand, twirling it some he raised the weapon high above his head and brought it down onto the attackers neck with such force the bone snapped.

The footfalls he heard earlier turned into a rhythmic tap like that of when someone is running. The sound had gotten softer and Hoodie turned to Masky holding out his hand he helped his friend to his feet. "Thanks...just next time don't kick me down." Masky said dusting himself off. The twosome continued to walk but for some reason Hoodie couldn't shake the feeling of being watched and neither could Masky.

They would stop suddenly only to hear footsteps stop seconds after.

"We got a follower..." Masky grumbled softly. "Tsk foolish humans do they re-!" Masky was cut off by something hitting him in the face sending him backwards and shearing pain exploding in his shoulder as he skids across the floor. "MASKY!"

"Aha hahaha, we got him!"

"Quick get the other!"

Hoodie glanced at where he last saw Masky before he gripped his pipe tightly and listened. He could hear footsteps coming down the stairs, he pulled the pipe back and waited until the footfalls where right upon him. He swung the weapon with great force the sickening crunch of bone and flesh becoming one filled the room, with each smash, whack, thunk, thud, and crunch the pipe was soon slick with blood.

Hoodie could hear several of the humans fleeing when they heard the gruesome sounds but he didn't bother chasing after them with a clatter his pipe was dropped to the ground and he was at Maskys' side "Masky? Masky are you okay?"

Masky lay still on the ground causing Hoodie to tremble. He lowered his head to Maskys' chest and he could hear the steady beating of his heart, this made the other sigh out of relief. He helped Masky up to his feet before pulling him onto his back carrying Masky piggyback. He grabbed his pipe and began to make his way out of the room.

BEN flew around going through walls, as Sally causally walked through the halls. Those who saw them either saw a little girl huddled in the corner or a strange statue. A couple, who were on the team happen to see Sally. They first heard her, the soft sobs of a child. This made the wife worried "Jack, there is a child here! We have to go help her."

"You nuts woman, it could be one of those Creepypasta."

"What if it's not? Then what? She'll end up dead. We gotta go help her!"

Jack knew it was pointless arguing, he and his wife followed the sound calling out to Sally. "Sweetie, where are you?"

"I-I'm scared, he-help me please!"

"Don't worry we're coming."

They followed her cries until they grew louder and louder. They rounded the corner and ended up in a cell, the mattress was old and worn and the sink and toilet filthy. There they saw Sally huddled in a corner, her back to them. "There you are, I'm so glad we found you...come now we gotta go."

"Do you wanna play with me?"

The question threw the couple for a loop "Honey, we can't right now it's not safe right now, come on lets go." Sally smirked as she laughed, turning to the couple they noticed her dress was bloodied, blood ran from unseen wound at her side was a filthy bear. Sally smiled and laughed, the couple were frightened! Sally stepped forward laughing.

Remembering what Scourge said the couple quickly fumbled with their bag that they had brought, they pulled out salt sprinkling some into their hands they hurled it at Sally. This caused her to shriek her eyes became black as her color became gray and her mouth stretched as she screams, she flies at the couple causing them to scramble out of the cell and back to which they came. They crossed over the skyway and ran to another section of the building barracading themselves in a bathroom both silently hoping to have lost the ghost girl.

The doorknob begins to violently jiggle followed by the lights flashing and banging on the door as if something bigger than Sally was trying to get in. The wife clung to her husband apologizing as they prayed that whatever it was on the other end went away. They soon saw a glow of orange from underneath the door which was followed by a scream, a explosion similar to that of fireworks, before they saw a white glow. The couple stayed silent for a moment waiting to see if anything else would happen, when nothing else happened for several minutes they opened the door. The area where they stood felt lighter like a heavy weight was lifted from the building.

The husband was the one to notice the pile of ash on the floor in it sat a teddy bear. They figured another Anti-Pasta member came by but that wasn't the case since they didn't hear anyone run by. They couple soon left the spot leaving the bear behind.

But BEN, who had been following the couple saw what happen to his friend. He floated down to where Sally once stood and picked up the bear his eyes stinging, filling with blood as he hugged the plush.

Bloody tears rolled down his face giving him his signature look. He didn't understand what caused Sally to glow bright orange and black as if lava flowed throughout her body, nor did he understand why she exploded and became ash. He just knew that she looked happy, at peace when the white light enveloped her. BEN began to sob he lost his friend and he was scared of being destroyed, he was scared of losing another friend.

Maybe, just maybe they met a human who was stronger than them.

* * *

 _ **More to come**_


	10. Masky and Hoodie

_**Chapter Ten: Masky and Hoodie**_

* * *

On the outside of the old SCP building the team's responsible for keeping the others and the Creepypasta inside could hear the screams and the laughter from within making the SCP seem more like a insane asylum. Each man and women looked at each other uncertainties evident in their eyes, realizing just how dangerous these creatures were.

"I'm starting to think that this was a stupid idea."

"Yeah, that weird dog-human thing was freaky, I mean I saw pictures of it on the internet and it popped up once on a paranormal investigator show but I didn't think it was real."

"No one thought these things were real, except little kids. And to think all those comments saying that their fake would help someone."

The group laughed quietly but everyone fell silent when a they heard a few twigs snap. They raised their guns not ready for another monster to reveal itself. Knowing better than to taunt whatever it was Rick, a older gentleman, motions to the group to stay alert and follow close.

The team inched behind the wall, ready to shoot whatever it was that was behind there. Birds taking flight with their wings beating noisily caused the group to jump. The snap of twigs sounded from behind once more making everyone twist around only to see Jane standing before them her hands up "Sorry if I scared you...I was just looking for Ross." The others lowered their guns clearly relieved "Ross is inside..." a black haired man said "Careful in there..." He said lifting his gun trying to give it to the killer "Thanks but all I need is my knife." They watched as Jane headed for a broken window, avoiding the sharp glass she pulled herself inside "You guys should seal this up, so no one gets out."

Ross sneaks causally through the darken halls his only source of light being a torch. He didn't bothering checking behind himself for he trained himself to sense when another presence made itself known. Off in the distance he could make out a silver silhouette of a person. It looked like they were floating, figuring out that it was one of the Creepypasta.

Ross decided to sprinkle salt in front of himself making a line. "Whats that supposed to do?" Ross looked up only to make eye contact with the dead trainer, he floated sadly in front of the man his expression sad. "You're that kid from that night." Ross growled. Gold nods "You're that guy..." Ross gripped the torch tighter "You never answered my question. Who are you? I don't remember seeing you in the briefing."

Gold glanced around as if he was lost "That's because I'm not like the others...I'm not a real person...I'm a videogame Creepypasta." Ross simply stared as he listened "I'm Gold...I come from Pokémon Silver...I was a trainer who aimed to be the greatest...I went up...I...h-help me!" Gold said suddenly.

His expression was bewildered as he flies backwards "Hurry!" his hat lifts up revealing a small Cyndaquil, his pocket glows and a horribly mangled Celebi appears "Trainer Gold wants to battle..." Gold said giving a weak smile. Ross stiffened at the sight of the creature but also because he didn't know how to fight this thing.

"Celebi...I'm sorry." Gold whispered "Use Perish Song!" Celebi began to sing weakly as Ross some how felt mesmerized by the song. He didn't know why but it seemed almost like a lullaby to him.

The song stopped abruptly with a cry and Ross shook his head trying to figure out what happen. He noticed that the ghost was gone along with the small animal thing. "You alright? Never listen to Perish Song. In the game it will cause you to faint, but in real life it will kill you."

It was Jane she was storing a small carton of salt in her bag "But like he said he's a videogame haunt...his game will need to be destroyed. He was never a real boy so don't feel bad once you permanently kill him." Jane said stashing her knife in her bag.

Eyeless Jack moved swiftly through the dark, easily taking down foes with pure stealth! No having eyes has its perk for he has practically been in the dark the majority of his life. Though he didn't waste his victims he cut them open with his scalpel and removed their kidney happily munching on them.

Stepping into what appeared to be the computer room Eyesless Jack waited listening for signs of any occupants aside from himself. That's when he heard the soft whine similar to that of a disposable camera being winded up, Ej quickly somersaults to the right as bullet flies past him and into a computer screen sending shards flying. Sitting up EJ turned his head in the direction of which it came before diving under the desk hearing bullets ricochet of the desk "Not good~" he said laughing he knew that he will be here for awhile.

Waiting for the commotion to die down he rolled out from his hiding spot keeping low to the ground. The Anti-Pasta group raised their guns looking through a night vision scope they could see where EJ was.

"Hey where did it go?"

"What do you mean? Just look for him, we have the advantage."

"How do we have the advantage? The thing has no eyes it can ease get around in the darkness."

"That's true...I was born in the darkness!"

The men gasp each fumbling with their guns but Eyeless Jack easily disarmed each man tossing their guns to the floor below "Sad isn't that you can't see where I am." Eyeless Jack taunts as he seemingly vanished. The men glanced around their breathing louder as their heart raced, and Eyeless Jack could hear it.

"I can smell it..." The men freeze "the juices, the juices of your delicious...kidneys!" hearing this made the men begin to search their vests for salt, iron, silver, whatever they needed to kill EJ.

"Is he a demon?"

"No no...I think we need Holy Water?"

"Screw it I'm gonna stab him!" The youngest man in the group grabbed his dagger and leaps over the railing "Where are you you crazy mutt?" He shouts angrily.

"Mutt? I assure you I'm not a dog. Demon? Maybe. Human? Possibly. Dog? Nope."

The man below spun around frantically trying to figure out where the voice was coming from, it sounded nearby. "Where are you!?" He shouted. "Directly behind you, up above!" The Anti-Pasta seeing his knife being obsolete he lifted his gun and fired.

With each fire the room lights up in a glow of yellow and orangish red. With a light scream of pain the owner fell to the ground with a thud blood spilling out making EJ laughs making the others scream "Darren! Matt you moron you killed Darren!" Matt froze his gun falling to ground with a clatter. Switching tactics he raced up the stairs with his knife in hand, blindly brandishing his knife. Eyeless Jack smirks behind his mask as he swiftly dodged the attack at the same time he grabbed another Anti-Pasta and threw him at Matt, who in the frenzy he stabbed and killed.

"M-Matt..." Matt gasped dropping his knife "Diesel! I'm so sorry..." The others all agreed they were safer just fleeing from the battle, they will go for another monster of the night. Eyeless Jack could feel their panic as they retreated. "Oh deary...weren't we having fun?" He asked curiously as he removed his mask, a pink tongue lapping at the blood that was left over from his snack earlier.

Hoodie continued to walk his legs feeling like jelly from the distance he trekked. His energy drained from carrying Masky but he had to keep him safe. He found a door and opened it, stepping inside he could see a old brown couch with a large window directly in front of it. Near the couch was a potted plant, to his left was a computer on a desk, it looked like the room was a waiting room of some sort.

He laid Masky down on the couch and pulled his mask off. Masky laid still with his eyes closed a large knot formed on his brow becoming purple and blue. Hoodie knew he couldn't do anything about it but he was relieved to know it wasn't going to kill his friend. He noticed that blood bloomed on Maskys' shoulder and he could see that jacket was torn. Hoodie undid the jacket and inspected the wound, it looked looked fairly deep but whatever caused it wasn't visible.

Hoodie figured the bullet cut through Masky, fishing though Maskys' pocket he pulled out his knife. Hoodie cut off a piece of his own hoody and used it as a makeshift bandage. Fastening it tight he replaced Maskys' jacket and he let him rest. Hoodie paced the room keeping watch, he was surprisingly calm though he didn't understand why. Occasionally he heard a voice or footfalls but saw nothing, thankful that this room had a bit more lighting.

Fifteen minutes passed with nothing happening at this point Hoodie was relaxing also, until he heard Masky groan. He sat up and turned around facing the other "Are you okay?" He asked checking him over. Masky nods gripping his head "Yeah...I'm good...gimme my mask." Handing over the mask Hoodie looked over to the door, without warning he walked towards it opening it a bit peeking out. The coast was clear.

"Did anyone follow us?"

"...No..."

Masky nods looking down at his sneakers not knowing what to say. Hoodie walked over to him sitting beside the other he started to say something when something heavy rolled into the room. This time it was Masky who reacted, he yanks Hoodie to the side before the grenade explodes! Both feeling the blast from the weak weapon as it sends shards of glass showering down onto them. Masky and Hoodie survive but not unscathed, each are cut up and bleeding.

Their clothes torn but they manage to get up Masky helping Hoodie to stand. Men soon enter the room and they fire shots at both proxies Hoodie and Masky flee the room rounding the corner of the waiting room and entering a office filled with computers and desks. The men enter with their guns blazing. "We need to split up...they can't catch us if we both are not together." Hoodie stared his red eyes flash something odd but he nods "Okay." He said soon dashing off on his own. Masky crawled from his hiding spot and reached in his pocket for his knife.

Staying silent he peered up and over the desks to see his victims. There were three of them, he killed more men than this before. He lowered himself and waited. "Come on out Tim." Masky froze. "We know you're Masky, you were part of Marble Hornets." Masky growled softly "Is that the only thing you got on me?" He chuckled softly "Pathetic."

Masky stood his back to the Anti-Pasta he laughed darkly his "Do you know what makes someone become a proxy? What it means to work under the Operator?" No one said anything making the masked proxy smile "I thought so." Masky raised his hand and black wispy smoke cloaked his palm, vanishing just as quickly as it came Masky had a large wooden stick in his grasp. Slamming the Chuck of wood down at his side with his hand resting at the top Masky taunted them "Let me sure you the power of a Proxy!" Masky dashed forward running with the wood as if it weighed no more than a feather.

The men scrambled for their guns others for whatever they though would scare away the teen. When they finally gotten ready, Masky was gone. "Never take your eyes of your target!" Masky roared slamming the wood into the men sending them to the ground aching. A brown haired man stood and held out a his pistol "Surrender! I don't have a problem shooting you!" Masky rolled his eyes and charged, causing the man to fire off rounds, Masky dodged and leaps into the air grabbing the wood hugged it like one would a pillar and slammed it down onto the man breaking his skull "And I ain't got a problem killing yo-argh!" Masky staggered forward as several bullets were fired into him, he fell to his knees panting heavily as blood trickled down his chest.

He turned he began to speak but was hit once more this time in between his eye. Masky fell to the ground spiraled on his stomach. "You did it Rosenberg!" The group began to high five, as Rosenberg radioed Ross "We killed another one, the one with the mask...no not Eyeless Jack, uh...The one with a white mask...N-No sir, we didn't kill Jane it's the boy with the white mask...yes sir...as a door-nail." Rosenberg clicked off his radio "Now let's get the other one." The Anti-Pasta all raced toward the door frame in which Hoodie had gone but before they all could get away they heard a voice from behind. "Man...that hurt." They all froze and stared wide eyed at the proxy who slowly got to his feet.

Resting on one knee Maskys' mask fell from his face having split in two from being shot in the head. Masky looked up, the sight of his face caused everyone to freak out. "You're Tim! From the meeting!"

"My voice didn't give it away?" Masky said with a look of 'How dumb can you be?' as he crossed his arms. "But back then, you said that you're mother was killed by those things." Rosenberg shouted the ferocity rising in his voice as though he was speaking to a friend.

"I lied."

Masky said his eyes narrowing. He summoned his stick once more and leans against it "So shall we finish this? I really gotta find my friend." Masky switched his stick out for his knife and charged at the nearest victim, taking them down to ground with a tackle stabbing them repeatedly. The others began firing rounds once more causing Masky to leap back ducking under a desk for cover.

"This is annoying..." he said switching for a gun, he raised up some and fired off a few bullets hitting the wall and someone in the arm. Before ducking down once more. He knew better than to worry about Hoodie, Hoodie despite his personality and actions was very frightening to deal with. Masky lifted back this time running with his knife in hand as he charged at the closest body near him grabbing them as shots were fired he spun around walking backwards using the body as a shield only to discard it once he reached an elevator.

Luckily it was already on his level and he hit the button, he didn't question why the thing still worked he was just glad it was.

He waved to the Anti-Pasta as the doors closed and rode it down.

* * *

 _ **More to come**_


	11. Three Down

_**Chapter Eleven: Three Down**_

* * *

The night was nerve wracking for the Anti-Pasta group as they set up camp for the night. There were some who stood guard while the others slept, ate, or relaxed. They hadn't planned on fighting these nightmarish creatures to be this difficult, they knew they would be a challenge but this was outrageous.

They had started off with forty men and now they have a mere twelve. "What happen to those Hunters of yours Ross? Aren't they supposed to be helping us kill those things?" Complained a black haired woman "I think they just took your money and ran."

Ross shook his head, his hand gripping the butt of the gun in his hands "They don't ask for money...they work on their own accord...they told me about finding some bones...so whatever it is that their doing I know that they wouldn't just abandon a job. I known them for a long time."

The black haired women looked unfazed "I don't know...I feel like i need more proof than what we had been given."

"Shhh, they are gathering nearby..." a lookout called from the trees. Slender and the remaining Creepypasta and Proxies joined together minus Jane the Killer. They looked a bit rough and slightly exhausted. "Today was unexpected was it not?" Slender said. He glanced around and noticed something wasn't right. They were short three people. "Where are my proxies and Sally?" Everyone looked around a answer was nowhere in sight. "S-Sally is d-dead!" BEN sobbed.

His soft blue eyes filled with bloody tears before he brought his fists to his face rubbing at his eyes. "Well no duh Einstein, she was a ghost too." Jeff said grinning. BEN glared "I mean she was turned to ash! I don't know how it happen but I found her teddy in the ash...and there was a light..." BEN began to shake as more tears escaped the small boy "I'm scared...I'm a ghost too and I don't want to meet that fate!" Liu (who was wearing his scarf again) pulled BEN into a hug "You're going to be okay...we won't let that happen." He said rubbing the green clad boys' back.

"As for H-Hoodie and Mas-Masky I saw them with a group of those naughty naughty Anti-Pasta." Toby said with a jerk of his head. "I saw that too, but we shouldn't worry about them...they have each others backs." Clockwork said as she tapped the flat of her knife against her cheek. "Worrying about others is fruitless if we don't have the energy to protect them...I must admit as much as it is pain to say this, I do value your pathetic lives..." Herobrine said crossing his arms "Who know someone as myself would enjoy the time around mere mortals."

It was awkwardly silent for no one knew if Herobrine was being sincere or cruel. "Heeeey, shall we find something to eat? I'm positive that this building has grub." Smile said sniffing the air.

"Smiley is right. I'll go with him!" Eyeless Jack said leaping to his feet.

"I'm going too. And don't call him Smiley!"

"Wait I'm coming with you Jeff!"

"No you're not."

"Count me in too!"

Ticci Toby, Liu, Jeff, and Clockwork followed after the kidney eater and chain mail dog leaving the others behind. Laughing Jack sat quietly in the back of the room, he leans back sighing in a almost defeated way "I don't get it...why must this one guy be our downfall?"

"Downfall? Don't say that! We haven't lost yet." BEN cried frantically.

Yet Laughing Jack only made a sucking sound his gray eyes locked on the ceiling "You don't get it kid...they chased us into a corner, they they took down one of the scariest and strongest Pastas first. Then they got Sally, a Pasta who messes with you..." He paused "Now they are fighting Hoodie and Masky the strongest Proxies...if they get them or one of them out of they way we're weaker. Their plan is to kill off the strong ones first then the rest of us." BEN shook "That means...I'm next right?" "Not just you, the Woods, Toby, Clock, Sonic...Everyone who poses a threat...The old man wants me last I'm assuming." Laughing Jack said leaning against the wall closing his eyes.

BEN stood there quietly his eyes trained on the window. Hoodie rolled across the floor before rolling into a crouching position he grabbed his pipe and hurled it across the room as if he was throwing a football.

The metal weapon struck a Anti-Pasta member in the chest causing them to collapse to the ground. The timid proxy ran up and took back his weapon his back to the others he could feel their eyes on his back. "Give it up! You have nowhere to run, there's no exit."

"Thats where you're wrong...there are always exits...you just gotta look." Hoodie reached down taking the gun from the dead Anti-Pasta. With no warning he began to shoot down the men blocking his path making a break for it when his path was cleared. He slowed down when he heard another set of footsteps from the other ended of the hall.

He leaps for the cover of the wall and pressed against it peeking around the corner only to feel relief when he spots Masky glancing around. He steps from behind he wall "Masky." He said making Masky sigh relieved he didnt have to face an enemy. "I love how we just find each other." Hoodie didn't say anything he motioned for Masky to follow him, he lead him to the end of the hall, glancing left to right before going down the left wing.

 _'_ _Hoodie...he is acting different...'_

The two stepped into a large waiting room which was littered with trash and boxes of various heights and sizes. Hoodie stepped forward his eyes glancing left to right, he didnt know what it was but he could feel something wasn't right.

Before he could voice what he felt to Masky he roughly shoved Masky to the ground giving him one last glancing before a barrage of bullets hit the timid proxy. Smoke filled the area as Masky sat there wide eyed at the sudden attack. Once the round of bullets died off and silence took its place Masky leaps to his feet and grabbed his friend, gently lowering his body to the ground.

Blood oozed from multiple places on Hoodie his black mask shredded in multiple places showing patches of his skin and tufts of hair. "Hoodie...Hoodie you fool! You're a freaking idiot! You...why didn't you just leave? Why didnt you just hide? You could be okay right now! Y-You wouldn't be dying!" Masky could only scream and ramble as he struggled to not cry, he never thought he'd be closer to someone than he is with Hoodie.

"Be-Because...you're my friend...I didn't want you to be hurt."

"I'm hurt right now you idiot! You think this, seeing you like this isn't painful..." Hoodie shuddered "Kill them...we can't lose to humans..."

"We're human!" Hoodie shook his head "We lost that title back when joined the Operator...back when we killed our first victim...Be strong Masky..." Masky watched as Hoodies' chest failed to rise and his hand went limp at his side. Masky felt like part of himself died along with Hoodie. He sat there holding his friends body, he didn't acknowledge the approaching footsteps nor did he notice the red lasers trained on his body.

He did however notice this strange yet familiar gnawing feeling with in him grow stronger. A feeling he hadnt felt in ages.

A pure hate.

A pure need to kill.

Masky didn't look up "You guys killed my friend...you know how that makes me feel? You wanna know how that feels, to be with someone for a long time? To see someone you consider family fall protecting you?" The men said nothing. "Man I hope those Woods brothers don't experience this..." Masky shot upward taking out his stick, with blinding speed he ran up to one of the men and smashed the stick on the back of their neck watching as they fell he delivered blow after blow to their body he tossed the stick high up into air sending it away and with a flick of his wrist Masky had his gun, taking aim he fired of round after round into the man until his gun was void of bullets and he had used the entire box of ammo.

Smoke bellowed from the opening as Masky tossed the useless weapon aside. He grabbed the mans' hair yanking his face upward he whispered "That doesn't feel to hot now does it? It's mighty painful isn't it? I really really hate you right now...you took my best friend away from me!" He snarls gripping the mans' hair tighter. To hus surprise the dying man still had some life left, he turned his head slowly and spat blood at Maskys' face "You're n-not even worth that...three of you are already dead...we're wi-..."

Masky dropped the dead man, his neck bent backward a sign that Masky had broke the mans' neck. Masky stood up and glanced over his shoulder the other Anti-Pasta memebers freezing in place others slowly backed away. Masky stood over Hoodie and lifted his body onto his back carrying the dead proxy. Masky wasnt going to let Hoodie have died in vain though Hoodie would have said "Saving you wasn't in vain." Or something to that effect.

Hoodie seemed to have weighed nothing, Masky walked the long halls trying to figure out who the third was. Was it Toby? Liu? The Operator? His thoughts were cut short when he heard footsteps he growled staying hidden in the shadows.

"I hope the others are alright."

BEN?

"Masky! Masky! Masky! Masky be-better be okay."

The masked proxy groaned in annoyance why couldn't Toby be dead instead of Hoodie?

He stepped from the shadows rounding the corner till he reached the location of which the others were. Smile was the first to notice and he tagged his tail before he caught another scent making him whine and his tail stop moving "What's up Smile?" Jeff asked turning he saw Masky "Hey there..." he noticed he was carrying the gentle proxy "Is Hoodie-"He's dead!" Masky interjected rudely.

"Those stupid Anti-Pasta! They...He...I...don't understand." Masky gripped Hoodies' wrist tighter his body shaking. Clockwork approached she placed her hands on Maskys' cheeks locking eyes with him. "It's going to be alright. Slender will know what to do." Hearing her say that made Masky sniffle as he nods.

"That's all of it...at least for this room." Liu said checking the cabinets "We should be getting back." Everyone didn't say anything as they returned to the spot where they left the others.

Yet one the way back the Woods brothers couldn't help feeling worried. Both feared losing the other.

* * *

 **More to come**


	12. The Evil, The Sad, The Lonely

**Chapter Twelve: The Evil, The Sad, The Lonely**

* * *

The news of Hoodies' death weighed heavily on the Slenderman as he stood there facing Masky who stood before his master shaking. Herobrine stood silently as he took in the story that Masky told to them, nodding Herobrine spoke after the long silence "I have an idea...seeing how our deaths are now inevitable we shall have a place to lay the dead. I can't be the only one who sees the fact our fallen comrades are laying out in the open to be indecent now can I? I'll find a proper room for them, and while I'm out I'll search for us a sleeping chamber."

Slender said nothing his thoughts frazzled, he felt lost to him it felt like part of him died. "I believe this is what humans feel when they loose a child...I haven't expect Hoodie to be the first from group to die...I surely thought it was going to be Toby." Toby looked up at Slender like a kicked puppy before jerking his head to the right.

Jeff, Liu, and Smile sat huddled together near a oil lamp sharing a meal of canned yams and ham. Jeff popped some of the yams into his mouth, Smile stared at him licking his snout as he paws Jeffs' leg who in turn gives him some yams. Liu handed Jeff the rest of his meal making the snow white teen look at his brother curiously "You're not hungry?" He asked worried, Liu shook his head "I rather you eat and get full..." Jeff looked down at the meal and then back at his brother "I'm fine Jeff honest."

The two sat in silence for a moment before Liu spoke "Listen, Jeff...there's going to come a moment I don't know how soon but I know its coming and this is what I want you to do. Don't fight, just run." Jeff looked offended his eyes flashed anger, his unblinking eyes locked with Lius'

"You think I can't fight? That I can't handle myself?"

"That's not what I'm saying, I'm saying that I want to be the one to protect you. You're my little brother and I will do anything to keep you safe. Besides..."

"Besides what?"

"Just run okay! No if, ands, or buts about it." Jeff grumbled something under his breath as he set the cans down making Smile sniff them before eating whatever was left.

Outside Ross was now standing guard with Jane at his side. He studied the windows trying to see movements from with in "Theres no point in trying to see anyone. They know how to move in the dark. This is something that humans don't know but when you become a Creepypasta you gain the ability to see in the dark. Humans that become Pastas can see in the dark but not was well it's like using a very dim flashlight. Creatures like Smile, BEN, and the Rake can already see in the dark." Jane explained "Thats how come we can maneuver in the dark without a light." Ross growls annoyed "So they have they upper hand then that is annoying."

"Maybe...but don't forget you have folks on your team that are specialized in this type of thing." Back inside, Herobrine reappeared. He called the remaining survivors to him before teleporting them to another part of the building "I do apologize for the wait. But be assured that this chamber I had constructed is what I like to call our 'Safe Zone' for mortals such as those mewling quims out there cannot penetrate the shield I set in place." Herobrine flew to the spot of entrance "You can only through here if you're a Proxy or a Pasta. No other being can get in." Herobrine went through the wall and the others followed after him and were met with the sight of a massive room!There were bunkbeds against the large left wall and a door on the back wall, to the right was another room "The door closest to the beds is the lavatory and that room is the equivalence to a meeting room and infirmary. There is another room as well, it's for the dead. I took the liberty of collecting them and placing them in there...the room is freezing to ward of smells."

Masky looked down at his hands which were shaking "This is unreal...how is it that we are losing?"

"Now, my young Proxy we haven't lost yet. Rest assured three of us did fall but in their death we acquired new information. We know that we can be killed." Jeff made a face "Well how is that good information? We didn't learn how not to die!" Smile stretched "We just gotta do the only thing we been doing, killin'." The demonic dog said.

The next morning the Anti-Pasta were met with unexpected visitors, Kirkland and Scourge the Hunters. Ross had exited his tent, receiving news about their arrival "So, what wasn't that you two went to do exactly?" He asked impatiently. "Ah yea 'bout dat. We went and took out one of da Pastas for ya." Kirkland said beaming excitedly. Scourge stepped forward his expression dark "What he mean is there is one less Pasta. The girl, Sally. She's no longer here." Ross looked confused "How? You two weren't even here to stop her."

"Remember when Kirkland and I had that meeting on how to kill them? We said leave the ghosts to us. We went to where Sally was buried and burned her bones. That's how you get rid of ghosts." Kirkland smirked "And now ya 'bout to be down dree more!" Ross looked confused still "How?" Scourge reached in his pocket and dropped Sonic exe., Pokémon Silver, and Majora's Mask to the ground. "Sonic exe may be a videogame along with the other two but it's demonic burning the game and burying its remains with salt and iron should do the trick. Pokémon Silver isn't entirely evil but burning the game and submerging it in holy water should fix that. And what we plan on doing to Sonics' game should work on Majora's Mask." Gunfire lights up the dark as pitch room as the men and women tried shooting down a demented hedgehog. Sonic exe. laughed as he teleported left to right.

Zipping around he snatched a unwilling victim "You're too slow!" The voice echoed off the walls as did laughter. "Be on alert, no telling where it will appear again!" Laughter rang all around them, when suddenly another teammate screamed as they were dragged off "Come on step it up! You're all making this way too easy!" The evil Sonic laughed. He swooped down once more this time exploding in a fiery ball of orange and red flames, a horrifying screech resonates with the ball causing everyone to watch frozen in place.

The screech soon faded to nothing and all was temporarily silent which was broken by the hoots of enthusiasm coming from behind "Ya see dat!? Dat is da work of us Hunters! Sonic the exe is no more!" Kirkland smiled grabbing up his radio "Oi Scourge, Sonic gotten a game over."

"Okay...next on the list is Lost SIlver, BRVR, and BEN DROWNED, and I think that's it. For the games...no wait Tails Doll is another."

"Yeah...but I dought dat it was just a hallucination nightmare ding...not physically capable of attackin' like the others."

"I don't know...I think the same can be said for Lost Silver and BRVR but we still need to destroy their games. I have the game with Tails Doll on it with me so I'm gonna go ahead and set it aflame."

" 'Kay tike." Kirkland rubbed his under nose with his finger smirking "All right, we ought to be goin' now. Da next one on our list is BRVR. Though it's rumoured to be Brother."

"Uh sir." A young red head said nervously "What is BRVR?" Kirkland grinned "You ever play or heard of Pokémon?" "Yeah..." "You know Pikachu? Everyone and dere grandmums know Pikachu."

"Yeah."

"Dat is BRVR. Don't be fool by da cute furball like all da others it's dangerous. It slaughtered a whole lot of Pokémon." The reactions of the Anti-Pasta were hilarious to Kirkland, their faces each a variation of disgust and horror "I thought it was a kids show or whatever." One of them said. "It is, but playing a game based on bonds and friendship will cause anything you befriended to miss you dearly." As if on cue BRVR appeared, despite looking a bit ruffled and dirty the Pasta looked like any other Pikachu.

He stepped forward curiously with his ears twitching and nose in the air. "It looks cute."

"Don't be fooled."

BRVR leaps forward rolling onto its back cutely acting as if he was harmless. The Anti-Pasta lowered their guns as he let out a gleeful and innocent cry. "I don't see how he is dangerous."

"Yeah he's cute!" BRVR looked up noticing that someone had approached he continues to act cute and innocent until they were in close range when he suddenly leaps up firing off an electro ball followed by and iron tail! The ball of light was hit with such force that it killed the man with one hit.

The others raised their guns and were ordered to fire. BRVR vanished before the guns could fire. When the smoke cleared BRVR was no where to be seen.

"Where did it go?"

"Keep looking for it!" Out of nowhere a strange song played, to those familiar with the franchise would recognize the song as the wild encounter theme from Pokémon Red/Blue/Yellow (and Green) but it was slowed down and in a lower key.

"Where's that music coming from?"

"Who cares keep an eye out for the Pikachu!"

"Pika~ Pi~..."

The haunting cry from behind caught everyones' attention. Turning around everyone were met with the dark hateful eyes of the once sweet Pokémon. Kirkland raised his hand "On me signal." He said waiting for the right moment to shoot, yet BRVR wasn't a fool, he knew what was being planned and he didn't like it. Dropping to all fours the electric type growls, sparks begin to fly off his body "Pi...ka..." Kirklands' eyes widen "Now!" He shouted triggering everyone to send bullets flying at the mouse "chuuuu!"

Thunder flew off the Pokémon and struck down several of the Anti-Pasta. Kirkland dodged the attack and reached into his pocket pulling out his smaller gun and fired off rounds. The shots had no effect as BRVR dashed toward Kirkland, his,tiny body becoming enveloped in lighting and thunder as his speed drastically increased.

He dashed left to right before leaping up into the air hitting Kirkland square in the chest! Kirkland cried out falling backward with the pocket monster clutching his trench coat. Kirkland grabbed at the creature trying to throw him off but BRVR dug his claws into Kirkland tearing through his shirt and into his skin drawing blood. Kirkland gritted his teeth as he grabbed the Pokémon by the tail BRVR growled in response and before it could unleash an attack the Pokémon exploded into flames screeching like Sonic exe had. Kirkland slumped against the wall as he radioed his brother "Da Pikachu is gone...what took so long?"

"Oh nothing aside from the fact I was stumbling about trying to figure out where you left the bloody game! You know I'm blind as the sun is bright you big oaf!" Kirkland had to pull away from the screaming boy as he was lectured "Sorry...won't happen again...you got Lost Silvers game ready? And BEN DROWNEDs'?" Scourge nods "Yeah...just wait a tic and I'll radio you when it's good."

Meanwhile, Gold and BEN wandered the halls looking for their enemies, they weren't going down without a fight...well at least BEN was. He couldn't speak for the trainer, Gold was a melancholy Pasta. He didn't seem fazed by much nor did he seem lively like the others. He often kept to himself or picked a teeny tiny fight with other game Pasta only to give up seconds after starting.

"There isn't...any real point in fighting...if they find a way to kill me I'd just let it happen...I'll consider it my punishment for what I had done." BEN was confused "What? I don't get it...what did you do?" Gold sighed softly "You know, you and I are a lot alike...despite everything that made us happy we died tragically...everything we did was a waste. You spent countless hours playing Majora's Mask. I spent hours and days training my Pokémon."

BEN looked at his friend curiously trying to figure out where he was going with this "And in the end we had our fun cut short..."

"OVER THERE! There they are!" The voices of the Anti-Pasta hit them both causing them to look in their direction.

"Scourge now!"

Gold sent out his Pokémon "Thanks for everything guys." and with that he and his team went up in flames...

* * *

 **More to come**


End file.
